Ladies of the Red Alert series
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is a lemon series dedicated to the lovely ladies of the Command & Conquer Red Alert series, why make this you ask? My answer to that question is why not make this? First time for everything.
1. Chapter 1

Command & Conquer Red Alert 2

Victory Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Alert 2 or any of the units, factions, buildings, and more inside of it, I am merely a guy with too much time on his hands and too many ideas floating about in his head. The only thing that does belong to me is the original character I am making.

----------

Author's notes:

I have been watching a lot of Mission FMVs from a lot of C&C games for some time, and I recently looked over the Red Alert 2 Allies missions and I noted that in the ending of the Allies Campaign in Red Alert 2, you are accompanied by Special Agent Tanya Adams to a victory gala, and in one hell of a dress to boot.

It got me to wondering why this was never written about, I mean, the Red Alert 2 version of Tanya Adams is one HOT woman, she's you're date to a victory party in the White House …and no one ever wrote a fic about it? That's a bad thought in my mind…

So I figured that there's always a first time for something…so why not make a story about it? And this will be a mature story to boot. So expect this to have a lemon in it since this is a mature fan fiction story.

----------

The White House…

Former Field Commander, now Supreme Allied Commander Joseph C. Sinclair managed to grab a wine glass from a passing waiter and drank the champagne in the glass as he looked at the large number of officials and dignitaries in the White's House's event hall. The place was packed and for a good reason as well. It was the celebration for the defeat of the Soviets and the capture of the Premier Alexander Romanov and the dissolution of his ambitions to rule the world. With the fall of Moscow and the capture of the Premier, it was only a matter of time before all of Romanov's foreign allies were dealt with and given due justice for their alliance with the man.

Joseph, or rather J.C by his old officer friends wished he was still out there dealing with them to make sure that they never get to rise up and attack his beloved homeland like they did in the early days of the Great World War III as the invasion of his homeland was called. He had been on a simple routine officer's meeting in Langley Air Force Base when the invasion occurred. He had been worried about his grand-parents in San Francisco as they were the only family he had left after his parents died in a plane crash when he was still studying in West Point. He graduated and was assigned to work under the late General Carville who was a good teacher to him. Carville told him that with a lot of his fellow officers occupied defending the other fronts, he was the only one who could be called upon to defend the Eastern United States and he got to work.

He had done a lot of fighting ever since helping blunt the invasion of New York and also liberated a lot of his fellow soldiers in Colorado as the Air Force Academy…and he managed to rescue both Carville and President Michael Dugan who were being mind controlled by Romanov's advisor and head of the Psychic Corps. Yuri. He hated that day because he and his men were forced to kill their own fellow Americans who were being manipulated by Yuri's Psychic Beacon. And then they had to go to Canada to set up a base of operations there until they could come home.

He wanted to visit Canada once, hoping for a change of pace, but he certainly was not happy to leave him homeland after that mess in Washington DC. He remembered the elation of freeing Chicago from a new weapon the Soviet Psi Corps developed, the Psychic Amplifier, as it could control the people of the free world…but he was then forced to watch in horror and rage as General Vladimir nuked Chicago without mercy, killing civilians and his men. He swore to hunt down the coward and make him pay for that.

However he got pulled off from that agenda when he was drafted to fight in Europe to help gain the support of the British, the Germans, and the French. He and Agent Tanya and a small detachment of Allied survivors were able to destroy the Nuke Silos and make things a lot easier for the Europeans to come to their aid.

Meeting Professor Einstein and using the Professor's new Prism Tower to retake the Pentagon made his day as he was back to his home office, and thankfully, his forces were not all lost…but he then got the call to aid the US Command Center at Pearl Harbor since Vladimir was going to attack the base. He relished the thought of ending that pompous old coward and blew the Soviet Fleet straight back to their side of the Pacific and into the bottom of the Pacific as well. The bulldog might have escaped him once more when he turned tail and ran like a beaten dog but he got the message across to Vladimir. It was after that mission that he had to deal with a very distasteful mission…freeing Saint Louise from another Psychic Beacon that controlled Allied forces, and civilians, he nearly lost agent Tanya there, but the tough female commando pulled through and saved their bacons, allowing their forces to come in and with their new Prism Tanks to mop things up.

Defending Professor Einstein's Black Forrest Lab was a tough order, at least emotionally when he saw General Carville killed by one of the Soviet Crazy Ivans…how that Soviet terrorist managed to get into the Pentagon and kill the General was something he couldn't figure out, but he had no time to mourn as he pushed the Soviets out of Germany and kicked their asses hard.

The Florida Keys mission was when he gave Soviet Cuba a thorough beating and disabled all the nuclear missiles on the island, the pompous Premier Romanov threatened him via radio comm., stating that he was going to lose, but he laughed when he saw how furious Romanov was when he learned that his precious nukes were now offline and his forces on Cube defeated…that made his day. He attended the funeral with President Dugan and then he went to deal with Romanov personally in Moscow…

"Hey Commander…you all right?"

Joseph turned to see Tanya looking at him with some concern as she too had a drink in her hand. He smiled back at the tough female commando and replied.

"No, I'm fine…just thinking about all that's happened."

Tanya smiled at that a bit and nodded.

"I understand Commander…I might not like Carville at times…but I miss him."

Joseph nodded as the two looked at the people near them…but right now, his eyes were on the female commando. He had never expected to see Tanya in the black dress she was wearing at this very night. She looked more like a lady of the night or a beautiful ramp model than a tough talking, skilled to the bone, and serious commando, and he had a very good reason for thinking those things.

Ever since they had met and started working together on the many missions to repel the Soviets and force them to leave their homeland, he had gotten so used to seeing her in either a swimming body suit, arctic weather gear, and her usual desert tan tank top, combat camouflage pants, boots and dog tags, that when she told him that they were going to the victory gala tonight at the White House under presidential invitation, he taught that she was once more going to be rebellious and dress up in her fatigues…not the exquisite dress that she was in right now.

Joseph was human after all and truth be told…he found Tanya Adams to be a beautiful woman and was certainly a man's idea of a hot date at a party, but knowing how well trained she was in warfare and her dislike for authority figures except Carville, he pretty much kept his thoughts to himself and made sure not to give himself away in front of Tanya when they were meeting face to face, but he couldn't help himself when he would steal glances at her. He liked how intense she looked when she was planning out something on a map, how she would move when she loaded and checked her weapons in a clean and effective matter that made her look very sexy in a military sort of way, and more. He could swear that some of the Allied Troopers were noticing his not so covert inspection of the female commando, but they kept their mouths shut…but that certainly didn't stop them from grinning. She looked beautiful in her normal uniform…but the dress was a different matter as he once more found his eyes wandering over her form…and this time, despite his best intentions…his eyes were not obeying him to stop looking at her.

He admired the way she styled her hair and this allowed him to admire her flawless face and her features. Her eyes were nice, and in a very sexy shade as well, good, shoulders, strong arms, and…

"Like what you see Commander?"

Joseph shook his head and found Tanya staring at him, but instead of being angry for being ogled, Tanya had a smirk on her face as she looked back at him challengingly.

Joseph blushed at that and was about to apologize, but Tanya cut him off with a smile.

"It's all right, I got that a lot before, and I KNOW for a fact that you've done this before."

"Well….I….uh."

Before Tanya could further tease her new boss…President Dugan called them forward to be recognized by the dignitaries and by the people within the White House. Joseph and Tanya looked at one another and walked over to the podium and were greeted by the people with applause as the President finished his speech on how blessed the US and the Allies were to have one such as Joseph as their new Supreme Commander. Joseph thankfully made a short speech about how he will continue to serve the United States and the Free World should ever a new threat will come to shatter the peace that they were now enjoying.

As they had dinner, Tanya then took her own turn to study her new boss.

Joseph looked nice in a clean cut way, he was a lot younger than the other senior Commanders that she knew of in her years working in the military. Joseph had good features, the kind of smooth and strong features that grabbed a woman's attention more than once, short dark blonde hair in a fresh cut style, deep green eyes, and a smile that was good to see, and had turned the heads of a few female officers on more than one instance. He certainly showed a military man's build too as he fit his dress uniform very well. Tanya then placed those thoughts aside as she continued to have dinner.

Later, the dancing began and Joseph was a bit worried as he had never danced in a very long time since graduation from West Point. And he was wondering just how he was going to deal with this situation without making a total fool of himself. He wasn't the best dancer and truth be told, he wasn't really keen on large parties. He however was not going to turn down the President of his homeland's invitation, but it had been quite a while since he danced with anyone.

Tanya walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. Joseph was stunned by that as she pulled him gently but strongly to the dance floor.

"Come on soldier, let's see if you know the waltz."

"Tanya, I hardly think that…"

Joseph's complaint died as Tanya took his hands placed them in the required position and they began to dance…much to the delight of the audience…though some of the female officers and dignitaries were far from happy with the female commando. Joseph however was not concerned with that at the very moment, he was more concerned that unlike him, Tanya knew how to dance, something that he didn't normally associate with her.

As much as he didn't want to, he leaned down and whispered in Tanya's ear.

"Where'd you learn to dance the waltz? No offense meant by that you know, but I didn't expect you to be so good at it."

Tanya laughed lightly and whispered back to Joseph.

"There's more to me than using guns, blowing up buildings, and insulting enemies Commander. And as you can see…this is one of them, you mind?"

"No not at all."

As the party went on and was soon going to die down, President Dugan bade Joseph and Tanya farewell as the two decided to take a ride back to the Pentagon since Joseph had some last minute paper-work to fix before he called it a night. Tanya decided to come along and see how he was dealing with his new position as head of the US Armed Forces and Supreme Allied Commander. The trip to the Pentagon was not too long via helicopter and there were still guards and MPs moving about.

------------

In the Pentagon's halls…

Both Tanya and Joseph had undergone several tight security measures to reach his office…no doubt after the assassination of General Carville, the security in the Pentagon had reached borderline paranoia as there were scanners and more, along with extra personal security check-point, but the two didn't mind as they reached his office.

As soon as he sat down on his desk, Joseph ran through the documents while Tanya took a seat on the chair in front of him. Joseph read through the documents concerning the results of the missions and the different aspects of the operations, including the capture of Soviet soldiers, confiscation of their equipment, and more. The work didn't take long, but he felt a headache come up and he placed down the documents for a moment and rubbed his forehead and swore.

"Damn! Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that much, this headache's getting worse."

"I'll deal with that Commander."

Came Tanya's reply and before Joseph could figure out what she meant by that, she stood up and walked over to the back and massaged his head gently. Joseph's attempt to protest died when the feel of the headache vanishing hit him…not to mention the fact that the feel of Tanya's hands on his head felt nice. He sighed contently and relaxed on his chair, letting the commando do her thing. Tanya smiled at the sign of relaxation in the Supreme Allied Commander and found it amusing in a way. As she continued to massage him, Joseph decided to ask her something.

"Is this one of the other things that I don't know about you Tanya?"

"You might say that…feeling better Commander?"

"Yeah, thanks, well, most of the stuff is done here. I guess we can call it a night."

"I guess we could…by the way Commander."

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for all you've done ever since this whole war with the Soviets started."

Joseph felt alarms ring in his head at that as he turned at faced Tanya while still on his chair. The female commando smiled and spoke to the surprised Commander, and he looked so nice being flustered to her.

"W-W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Commander…I know that you look at me when you think I don't know…but I do, I normally would have been really pissed off by that and you would have gotten slugged for the looks you gave me, but I happen to like you…so I let you go ahead, and it was fun…but now that we're not fighting the Soviets and there aren't any global crisis's popping up anytime soon. I think it's time we both decide to come clean with this…so…do you like me Commander?"

Joseph gulped as Tanya leaned forward to him, her hands on the arm rests of the chair and she was smiling at him in a very attractive way, and he could see into her breasts, which were quite well formed, along with her full form in the dress. He did like her a lot, and she was certainly an attractive woman…but there were rules against fraternization among the ranks, and since his promotion to Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, he was very much going to risk one hell of a scandal if word of that ever came out since Tanya was indeed several ranks below him. He decided to come clean with her since she knew just what she was capable of when she gets angry.

"I do like you Tanya…a lot…but there are regulations to this you know, not to mention the mess that might happen if anyone ever got word of this."

"Since when have you ever known me to care about regulations?"

Tanya shot back with a slight glare…making Joseph gulp in the thought that maybe he had offended her in some way. However Tanya's glare softened as she smiled once more and spoke to Joseph…she knew just what he was getting at, but considering his status as the Supreme Allied Commander and Hero of the World, they could always make a compromise, besides, she had to admit, she liked him too.

"Sorry…but I happen to like you too Commander, and I mean that in every sense of the word. Besides I think there's always a way around such things. But that's up to you right now Commander, after all, you are my boss now."

"I'm not going to use rank to…"

"I know you won't, you're too much of a nice and honorable guy for that sort of thing. But you're human, and so am I…maybe someday we can work out a more effective relationship…but just for tonight, we can be two people who are attracted to each other, and we both want it. That's up to you of course."

Joseph knew that he was walking on thin ice…but she was right, he was human after all, and she was human as well. Before he could do anything, he kissed her…and she kissed back.

The Allied Commander and the female commando kissed each other and Joseph cursed himself a bit mentally for not being very good at kissing a woman, he didn't have much luck with this since he had been still a graduate before the invasion started and never got the chance to attend any functions with women. This was one thing he wasn't entirely proud of…being somewhat a virgin. But he kept that out of his mind as he continued to kiss Tanya back. The female commando smiled as she continued to kiss Joseph and their kiss turned deeper as both of them opened their mouths and let their tongue duel with each other.

As soon as a few minutes passed, Tanya broke the kiss and reached out to begin removing Joseph's uniform and he was still dazed at what had just happened and therefore didn't do anything to dissuade the female commando from her current course of action, and as such, it didn't take very long for Joseph to be removed of his uniform and was now only dressed in a sleeveless undershirt that hugged his frame like second skin…much to Tanya's smile.

Joseph was well built in a slim and effective manner, not like any of those body builders that she met on a few occasions, but he had a strong build that she could see and she smiled once more at his muscles, he certainly was not a pencil pusher from the looks of things…but a guy who regularly works out to keep himself fit and strong.

"Wow…so you certainly take you're time in the gym Commander…I like that."

Tanya smiled at Joseph who smiled back as he got off the chair and moved to another room. The room itself was a special bed room that was given to allow the commander to rest when there was no incoming emergency that required his attention, though it was only equipped with the basic amenities, such as a large bed, a desk with a chair and a computer, a small refrigerator with drinks and some food, and good air conditioning and light.

Joseph had to admit that the room was nice, but right now the only concern he had on his mind was Tanya as she turned around and removed the pins that held her hair up. The short haired commando kissed the Commander once more as he ran his hands on her body, the feel of her feminine form in her dress was nice indeed to his hands. He then kissed Tanya once more and she kissed him back, their tongue dueling with one another, this kiss lasted for a few more minutes until they broke the kiss and Tanya began to remove the necklace she had on and spoke seductively to the Commander.

"You're a great kisser Commander, a lot better than I hoped."

"Don't you think we're already too far gone to be using ranks at a time like this Tanya?"

Tanya laughed good naturedly and nodded at that as she sat down on the bed and removed her shoes and then stood up to face Joseph as he was now removing his own shoes and his pants, finally wearing only his undershirt and boxers…which had a tent on them due to what they had been doing. Tanya then noted that and smiled warmly and decided to tease Joseph.

"All right then Joseph, I guess we are past the whole rank and file thing, however…"

"However?"

"Now it's my turn to give the orders…don't you think?"

Joseph smiled at that and decided to let Tanya indulge herself as he nodded. Tanya smiled as she orders him to lie on the bed and not move. As soon as he did so, she moves on top of him and kisses him again, while whispering an order to him once more.

"Undress me."

Joseph nodded as he reached for the back latches of the dress Tanya was wearing and then loosened it, allowing Tanya the chance to remove her dress and showing to the Commander that she wore only a strapless bra of black silk and a black pair of panties. Joseph couldn't help but whistle appreciatively at the picture before him as Tanya smiled back at his appreciation for her form.

"You know…you are lucky Joseph…you're the only man I happen to like enough to be intimate with, and that is something that I happen to be happy for too."

Joseph smiled.

"I'm honored."

Tanya then allowed Joseph to remove her bra, allowing him to see her breasts for the very first time, and they were well formed and not too large or small, but just perfect for Tanya's form and build. He reached out with his hands and touched her breasts, much to the approval and delight of the female commando.

He played with her nipples which were red along with her areoles and Joseph loved the feel of them getting hard in his hands. He then cupped Tanya's breasts and got up the bed and kissed Tanya… making the female commando squirm as she kissed back. Joseph then broke the kiss and then leaned forward to kiss Tanya's chest and then her breasts, he took in Tanya's left breast and lavished his attention on it and massaged the right breast, making Tanya moan and the female commando smirked and asked a question to her lover.

"You've done this before haven't you?"

Joseph stopped his motions and replied to her query.

"I heard how it's done…but if you're asking that I've done this before with someone before you…then the answer is no…you're the first Tanya."

Tanya blushed and smirked…and then a thought came into her mind and she couldn't help but smile widely at the possibilities of the thought in her mind, but being the gung ho woman that she was she was not going to hesitate when it came to something like this.

"Are you a virgin Joseph?"

Joseph blushed a bit and coughed, once that was done he looked at Tanya and replied.

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"All right, I promise."

"In answer to your question if I am a virgin Tanya…the answer is yes."

Tanya's eyes widened at that and looked at Joseph, searching for any sign that he was lying to her, and to her utter surprise…she found not a single sign that would have told her that the handsome commander was pulling her leg, she looked once more and spoke.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"No I'm not…I am a virgin."

Tanya smiled at the thought; she was going to be the Supreme Allied Commander and Head of the United States of America's Armed Forces' very first woman! She was the only woman who was about to take his virginity! Who would have thought that the man she was having feelings for and was about to have sex with was an honest to God virgin? That was the same as looking for a healthy white tomato…

She couldn't help but smile even wider at the implications and she began to giggle…an action she thought she won't do…and that made Joseph look at her in consternation.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh…"

"I know, and I'm sorry…I'm just…awed at all this…so I'm really you're first Joseph?"

Joseph nodded with absolute truthfulness at the question and answered Tanya.

"You're the first Tanya…and though this might sound totally pathetic to you…I won't have anyone else in mind to lose my virginity to but you."

Tanya couldn't help but smile and kiss Joseph passionately and she then spoke to him in her best sultry and sexy tone.

"It hardly sounds pathetic to me Joseph, in fact…I'm honored to be you're first…very honored…but promise me one thing before we do this..."

"What?"

"You'll have to tell me why such a handsome guy like you is still a virgin, deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now then, shall we?"

Joseph knew just where to pick up as he placed his tongue on her breasts once more, taking in her left nipple and played with it, and sucked on it too. Tanya moaned loudly and held Joseph close to her as he continued her treatment on her breasts, the young man then turned his attention to Tanya's right breast and that made the commando even more aroused as she held her lover close to her.

She then removed his undershirt and now he was only clad in his boxers, the same way that she was now clad only in her panties and the two loved the looks that they presented to each other. Joseph kissed Tanya while playing with her breasts with his hands, as she ran her hands on his muscled form, marveling at the fact that Joseph was a virgin. She then felt his male sex touching her butt and his cock was hard already, making her smile even more as they continued to kiss each other. She then got a wicked idea and whispered into Joseph's ear.

"Lose the boxers mister."

Joseph was more than happy to comply and Tanya moved off of Joseph and smiled as he removed his boxers and Tanya smiled even more at the sight of Joseph's manhood. He was well formed at a very good length, at least 9 and a half according to her rough estimates. She felt her wetness grow and the heat in between her legs get even hotter. She smiled as she then took off her own panties and allowed Joseph to see her in her full glory naked.

Joseph had to admit that while he was somewhat taller than the female commando she was certainly something to see…she had a sexy build, certainly one to catch the attention of most men and her body was strong, an indication of how well trained and conditioned she was as a Commando of the Allied Forces. She right now looked VERY sexy as she walked back on the bed and they began to kiss each other once more as she lay on the bed.

Joseph took the lead and worshipped her breasts once more…much to Tanya's approval as they explored each other's forms, Joseph marveling at how soft yet strong and powerful Tanya felt underneath his hands and body…while Tanya marveled at Joseph's own strength and form. As the male commander reached down with his hands on Tanya's sides he reached her hips and then her thighs…making Tanya smile warmly at his actions. As she reached out with her own hands, she touched his cock and marveled at the feel of it and as soon as Joseph groaned she decided to have a little fun with him.

Joseph could only look on as Tanya got up on the bed and was in front of his cock and she smiled as she made him sit down and as he did so, she kissed the head of his cock and then to his absolute shock and pleasure, she licked his cock from tip to base and that made him shout out to her. Tanya grinned and kept at it as she ran her tongue on Joseph's sex and allowed him to play with her breasts with his hands and run them over her back…much to her own pleasure as she continued her ministrations on her lover's sex…Joseph massaged her scalp gently and she smiled at his actions as she took in his sex into her mouth.

Joseph moaned out loud as she continued to give him a blow job and he was reveling deeply in it as he held Tanya's breasts and played with her nipples. He had never felt anything like this before and it showed as he held the sheets of the bed tightly when he released her breasts as Tanya took in his length slowly and sensually into her mouth, licking and sucking the sex of her lover slowly and gently. She then began to move her head up and down Joseph's cock…making him moan out even louder as he leaned back on the bed and allowed Tanya to do as she wished on him

The room was filled with wet sounds as Tanya gave as good as she got and smiled as the moans from her Commander made her very wet and happy herself, but as she saw that he was about ready to release, she stopped, as much as she didn't mind doing this for the man she admired and in a way liked a great deal, she knew that this was his first time and she wanted to make it special, maybe when they had more time she could try it and see how Joseph liked it.

With that in mind, Tanya moved away from her lover's sex and with a parting lick lay back on the bed, making the young Allied Commander moan out loud in surprise and disappointment, the disappointment however faded from his face when the sexy female commando opened her legs and gave the Commander a wink and placed her hand on her own wet sex.

"Now it's you're turn."

Joseph nodded as he got the message and got between Tanya's legs and held her legs in his hands and guided his cock into position as he got to face Tanya. As soon as he was in position, he pushed in slowly and as soon as he pushed his cock past the outer lips and into Tanya's wet sex, he groaned out in pleasure…and so did Tanya who smiled at the look of utter bliss on Joseph's face…which matched her own look.

Joseph pushed his cock in further until he was buried to the base in Tanya's wet sex making the woman moan out in pleasure as he also groan as he felt himself deep in Tanya's sex. As soon as he was inside, he took the time to feel the heat, the wetness, and the tightness that he was surrounded in. Tanya smiled at the feeling of being full to the brim…as it had been a while since she had done this sort of thing, the last time was years ago…and so it was hardly surprising that she hissed bit at some small amount of pain.

"Are you all right?'"

Tanya smiled at Joseph as she could hear the tone of concern in his voice and she saw the looks too.

"I'm fine…it's just been a while."

"Oh…well, when you feel any better, just tell me."

"You're a sweet guy…you really have to tell soon why you don't have a girl-friend with such a body and personality."

Tanya and Joseph decided to kiss and touch one another, until Tanya got used to this again and she was. The last time she had sex was with a high school kid she knew back in her civilian days, but it didn't work out and that was the last time she ever saw him again. Tanya put that aside as she kissed Joseph passionately and smiled as he ran his hands on her form…making her blush bright red…which she had not done in a very long time.

She smiled as she then nudged him gently…telling him that she was ready. Joseph nodded at her command and got ready as he slowly pulled his cock out of Tanya's wet sex. The female commando moaned out loud as she held her lover's arms tightly in her own hands, Joseph himself moaned at the sensations of his actions…as soon as he nearly left Tanya's pussy, he pushed back in as hard as he could and slowly as he could manage as well as he felt Tanya's wet sex take him in again. As he began to establish a rhythm with his movements, he reached with his hands and caressed Tanya's breasts as he leaned down and kissed the commando while he began to thrust into her wet sex slowly.

Tanya loved the feel of this and it was enjoyable indeed, though it had been quite a while since she had done this sort of thing, but to be doing it again with a guy she actually liked a lot and who liked her back was certainly quite the bonus for her as she ran her hands on Joseph's back, feeling his muscles beneath her hands. The feelings she felt as Joseph continued to move in and out of her wet sex was delicious to her as she held on and also moved while nibbling his ear gently and kissing his face. Joseph reciprocated those actions and kissed Tanya back, along with licking and sucking her breasts and nipples, along with kissing her neck and shoulders, making the female commando moan and giggle a bit at the sensations. But she moaned out loud as he continued to move in and out of her wet sex.

This went on until Tanya groaned out that she was now reaching her orgasm and so was he and sure enough….the two of them came at the very same time, that was a very good thing and Joseph had to admit that I was certainly worth every minute of this, he was not expecting this to happen to him, but he certainly was not going to complain, though he could only imagine the storm that would hit him and Tanya if anyone else found out about this situation.

Tanya sighed with pleasure as she felt her orgasm begin to subside as she looked at Joseph who also had a look of awe in his face, further proving that this was his very first time with a woman. She smiled at that and decided to relax for a bit and once she got her breath back, she was going to show the Commander a LOT of things she wanted to try out.

Joseph could only gulp as Tanya had a very passionate and seductive gleam in her eye…

------------

Three hours later…

Tanya looked at the ceiling and sighed at how wonderful it was between her and Joseph as she then turned to look at her boss and lover who was looking back at her and she then smirked as she recalled something important, Joseph noted that and was curious as to what the female commando had in mind now.

"What is it Tanya?"

"Remember you're promise to tell me why you've been a virgin for so long?"

Joseph nodded and decided to explain as he sat up on the bed.

"It was after my parents died and my grandparents began taking care of me…At the time I didn't have enough money to finish my studies in West Point and I would have been kicked out, but my grandparents placed all of their life savings to get me to finish schooling. They didn't tell me about that at first…but it didn't take long for me to figure out what happened…so I promised to graduate with honors and to make sure that my grandparents' efforts were worth something. So I worked my ass off and didn't get into a lot of relationships with a lot of women until I graduated, I was then sent to a tour at Langley…and we all know what happened after that…the Soviets came and before I could even do anything to have a social life, or even say hi to my grandparents, I found myself in the hot-seat and leading the Allied forces. I only hope that they're fine…San Francisco was hit really bad in the early days of the fighting, I only hope my grandparents are all right since they lived there."

Tanya nodded at that and felt sorry for Joseph and sat up next to him on the bed and hugged him tightly. She then kissed him and he kissed her back and when they broke their lip-lock she replied to him.

"I have a feeling they're fine…We took back San Francisco only a few weeks after taking back St. Louis and I have no doubt that they're safe."

Joseph smiled and held Tanya's face as he spoke.

"Thanks, I think they'd be happy to meet you when the time is right and the whole mess is cleaned up in San Francisco, I can show you the sights there too if you haven't been there."

Tanya blushed and smiled.

"I'd like that."

However, before things could get even more interesting, a call came from the nearby computer, an urgent call and Joseph sighed as he reached for his boxers, placed them on, and put on his pants and his polo-shirt As soon as he was properly dressed ne sat down on the chair and took in the incoming message.

He then found himself facing none other than his Ops Officer and Intel specialist, Lieutenant Eva Lee who seemed to be fully dressed and looking urgent. Joseph sighed and shook the remaining sleepiness out of his head and spoke to the female officer while Tanya was out of sight and was already wearing a spare set of clothes that was present in a nearby locker.

"It's a little early in the day for a meeting Lieutenant Eva…what is it?"

"I'm sorry to have woken you up Commander, but we've got a serious situation in the White House…President Dugan has requested all key Allied personnel to meet up with him in the situation room ASAP."

Joseph quickly woke up at that and went to his game face and looked at Eva seriously.

"What kind of situation are we talking about Lieutenant Eva?"

"It's Romanov's former advisor and head of the Soviet Psi Corps, Yuri…he's back, the intel was right that he fled from Moscow only weeks after we forced the Soviets out of the Pentagon. He just resurfaced at the head of some sort of army that he's been amassing for some time while we were fighting Romanov and his forces. A large detachment of his forces have been sighted on Alcatraz Island and they have taken over the place and constructed some sort of device on the island. We don't know his intentions or that device's functions as of this moment, but we do know that he was the reason all our nuclear capabilities were destroyed in the early days of the invasion. Plus his use of Psychic technology on St. Louis, Washington DC, and Chicago makes him a serious threat to world peace."

"Yuri? Damn it…no wonder we didn't find him in the Kremlin, that guy's a big threat…all right, have the Nighthawk get ready for a quick pickup…I'm on my way now."

Tanya looked at Joseph as he grabbed his uniform and she sighed.

"No rest for the wicked huh?"

"None…look Tanya…I know this isn't the time and I know you can take care of yourself…but be careful out there…we're dealing with that madman Yuri…I don't want to lose you."

Tanya smiled at the Commander's concern and she kissed him gently and replied.

"You won't…you have my word on that…besides I still want to meet you're folks, you take care of yourself Joseph, I don't want to lose you either, understand me?"

"You got it."

As they left his room and then his office, Tanya took the nearest jeep to head off to Langley Air Force Base to pick up her gear…while Supreme Commander Joseph Casey Sinclair took the Night Hawk and headed for the Pentagon to find out what Yuri planned this time for the world.

Both not knowing the battles they were soon going to find themselves in.

------------

Author's notes:

This one is merely a short lemon and it's not really the best I've made but there's always a first time for something isn't there? I always wondered why no one took advantage of the scenes in Red Alert 2…so much potential.

I might try the Allies Ending in Yuri's Revenge soon so we can see a bit more action since I think Lieutenant Eva Lee is a hot woman especially in her dress. And I might even try going at it with the hot Soviet female intel officer Lieutenant Zofia as well for a good deal of fairness for the Soviet side on Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge.

I might also try the ladies we have in Red Alert 3, Eva McKenna is very attractive for a British lady, the new Tanya Adams is hot, and so is Suki Toyama. I still don't know about the other ladies of Red Alert 3, but if you think I should try them out too, then by all means suggest away.

Bye!

Comments and Reviews are welcome…flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

Command & Conquer Red Alert 3

Private Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Command & Conquer Red Alert 3. The only character I do own is the OC playing the role of the Allied Commander.

--------

Author's notes:

I have recently finished the Allied Campaign in RA3 and I have to say that while I have no idea who Gemma Atkinson is, she is one hot lady, and the sight of her in the FMVs was pretty cool, and I busted a gut laughing at how she would flirt and how Tanya would react.

Anyway, this is where Tanya and Eva ask the Commander out, in this case, we're taking the what if approach that Tanya did not ask the Commander to join her in that pub as she asked and went out with Eva instead.

Now I KNOW most guys would LOVE to see Eva and Tanya clash over who gets the Commander and they somehow compromise and tag team him, but that ideas is reserved for a much better time all right?

Ready? Here we go!

--------

Allied Commander Joshua Reynolds was dressed in his Allied officer's uniform and was currently riding his simple but trusted Ford Crown Victoria to the work place of one Lieutenant Eva McKenna. He had agreed to go with Eva on a private celebratory dinner in her flat and it was nice for him to finally take the much needed vacation after all the traveling and fighting he had taken part of in the past few days. The young Commander had no idea that the mission to protect Brighton Beach would lead to him being the hero of the Free World and he was dying for some decent rest.

He had taken some time to relax and share a drink with Commander Giles who was very much happy that they had finally beaten the Soviets and was already working on his memoirs and Joshua wished him the best of luck with his book. To which Giles replied that he was going to enjoy writing the book and also talking about their combined exploits ever since the war.

He also did the same thing with Commander Lissette as she talked about their own missions in Germany, and Tokyo as she told him that she had a lot of fun working with him and wished him the best of luck in his vacation time.

Warren himself was also wishing him the best of luck and stated that he was going to enjoy taking a much needed rest himself and also get some time to check on how things were with his beloved Marine Corps back home in the US.

As he got out of his car, he walked through the stairs and knocked on the doors, and was greeted by a few MPs who allowed him in, and he couldn't help but note that the two female MPs were giving him a slight smile and he wondered what that was all about until he reached Eva's office work place. He knocked on the door and heard the Lieutenant's voice.

"Who is it?'

"It's me Lieutenant Eva."

"Oh Commander! You've made it, give me a moment to finish what I'm doing."

It didn't take very long for Joshua to wait as Eva McKenna showed herself to be dressed in her chosen white dress and having a very sexy smile as well on her face. The female Allied Intelligence officer didn't mind the fact that the Commander she had an attraction to was still in his officer's uniform, it made him look all the more gentlemanly.

Joshua managed to keep a straight face but couldn't help himself as he stared at her with a smile. Seeing Eva out of her officer's uniform and in this beautiful and classy white dress was proving to be a very difficult temptation to resist. However, it seemed that Eva saw the way Joshua looked at her in the moment and gave a warm smile once more as she blushed a bit at his examination.

"You like what you see Commander?"

Joshua managed to get his thought back in order and blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head and tried to make a proper apology to the female officer.

"Sorry about that Lieutenant."

Eva gave a gentle feminine laugh and shrugged it off, this was a success in her mind as she had wanted to look very presentable to Commander Joshua at the moment and the sight of him being flustered and embarrassed was worth every second in her book at this point and time.

"Don't be Commander, I wanted to surprise you and I think I already have. I think we should get going, this won't be must of a private dinner if we don't get a move on right?"

"I understand, I guess this means we go to your flat Lieutenant?"

"Yes, come on, I have to get there since most of the ingredients are there in my home already."

Joshua nodded and as a gentleman and an officer, he offered his arm to Eva who was more than happy to respond to the invitation and as they walked through the corridors, Joshua couldn't help but notice the number of stares being directed towards Lieutenant Eva by some of the male staff and he couldn't help but feel rather protective of his date for this evening. He merely gave the ogling men a simple stare that spoke only one phrase.

'Back off.'

The other male officers got the hint and moved on while the female officers also looked at Eva with some jealous looks, but the female officer didn't either notice or care at the moment. The two of them arrived at his car and he opened the door for Eva and then got into the driver's seat and after Eva told him where to go, the two of them began to drive off to the countryside.

Eva relaxed a bit and this allowed her to study Joshua while he drove his car to her flat outside the area of London.

Joshua was tall, taller than she was and had deep black hair which was in a normal style and he had them sane deep blue eyes as she did when she looked at a mirror, though his were a lot deeper in color. He was not too handsome looking but released an aura of confidence, ingenuity, patience, and skill which she had seen time and time again when she observed him when he was on his missions fighting the Soviets and then the Empire of the Rising Sun. He also had a quality that she found very admirable….and that was humility.

Unlike Commander Giles who she worked with on more than one instance, Joshua was very humble in his achievements and did his duties without any regard for adding new chevrons on his uniform. Despite the difference between them, Giles and Joshua got along splendidly and were always working well as a team, the first time was at Brighton Beach and that at Havana and the two were on very good terms with one another.

He was also well built as he had filled his uniform well and considering that he was radiating a very focused state of mind at the moment as they drove through the streets of London at the moment, he was also very intelligent in his movements and actions.

She had read his profile and learned that Joshua was the son of Richard Reynolds, a former Royal Marine Sergeant who had fought in the First Great World War under the command of another famous Allied Commander. His mother, Adrianna Fairchild was an American nurse who had been part of the medical team assigned to his father's unit during some of the fiercest fighting in the first Great World War. It was what many would call a battle field romance and the two were married at the end of the war. Both of them were considered to be veteran soldiers and were quite well liked in their neighborhood in which they lived in. This made Joshua into something of a career soldier.

(I guess he's filling the tradition well. Shame about his folks though, I wish I could have met them both.)

Eva felt a bit sad knowing that Joshua's parents were killed in a plane crash when he was still studying in high school, it was the reason why he decided to opt for a career in the military to honor his parents and he was considered to be well gifted in the art of warfare by his teachers and he proved them right when he joined with the fight to save Brighton Beach.

Unknown to Eva, Joshua was also looking at her and he noticed the way she was looking at him at the moment and he decided to tease her as well.

"Do you like what you see Lieutenant?"

Realizing that her close examination of her superior, and the one who she had romantic feelings for, she blushed and nodded with a reply.

"Yes I do."

Joshua smiled and the two began to trade stories for a bit, namely on the various field assignments that the two had been working on, Eva had not been able to take to the field as she was always busy with logistical situation and intelligence gathering and counter intelligence operations that had her too busy to observe just what was happening to the people on the field. And while Joshua was not all that keen on reliving the battles that he had fought in all that much, he was willing to tell her so she would be in the know.

It had been a good drive into the countryside where Eva's personal flat was. The house was at least two stories and was very cozy looking, with a small garden, a patio, and what appeared to be a swimming pool area at the back. The walls were high and made from solid stone and there appeared to be some automated security there, and it appeared that there was an Attack Dog there as well.

The dog waited and greeted Eva as she stepped out of the car after Joshua had stopped before her home and then opened the door for her at that moment. The lieutenant then greeted her guard dog and then reached her home and opened a small storage section and punched in a key code and retrieved a bag of dog food for her guardian.

The Attack Dog barked happily and as soon as Eva placed the meal before her canine guardian and began to eat away, making Joshua look at her with some surprise as she typed in her security password into her home's own automated lock system, he knew that Eva was one of the top Intelligence officers of the Allied High Command was one of their most trusted soldiers, but this was a bit much in some respects, even his home didn't have this kind of security, though he had the license to carry weapons to defend himself.

In fact, he had a locker to where he stored a fully operational M16 and a Berretta 9mm Pistol for self defense, and both weapons were very sentimental to him. The M16 was his father's weapon of choice in the battle field, and so was the 9mm Berretta Pistol. He also had a set of protective body armor there in that locker for his own use and he was skilled with both guns.

As soon as they entered her home, Joshua had to admit that the place was very cozy and well furbished at the moment. There was a large living room with a fireplace and a chimney and already s fire was burning nicely there in the fire place. There were three couches and a soft rug covering the floor of the living room at the moment. The walls were also well colored and seemed to fit the outside as well, there was a writing desk on one side of the living room as well as a chair and also a coat and hat rack. There were also some book shelves there and a pair of air conditioners. As they arrived at the dining area, there was already a full course meal waiting and several more ingredients to add to the cooking run.

"You have a pretty nice place here Lieutenant."

"Thank you very much, I don't usually invite a lot of people here, mostly old friends and some family members, but I live mostly alone here at times."

"Why is that?"

Eva turned as she replied a bit sadly.

"When the war began, my parents were in Germany when the attack came, my father and mother were both members of the Allied forces, namely with the British SAS. They rallied a guerilla force to deal with the Soviets….but after months of fighting…they were, they were captured by the Soviet secret police and they were placed in a concentration camp by the Soviets…."

Joshua's smile faded as he could see that this was a painful subject for the lieutenant.

"I'm sorry, but we liberated Germany a few weeks after attacking the Soviet HQ there in Heidelberg Castle ….did you ever find out what happened to them?"

Eva nodded and answered Joshua's question.

"My parents were rescued from the camp, but they were badly malnourished and very much exhausted and are still going to need weeks to properly recover. I was saddened when I saw them after all that time, but to know they would make it was worth smiling about once more."

Joshua was relieved at the news and seeing that Eva seemed to be coming back to her cheerful self, he decided to ask her the question that he wanted to ask her.

"So do you think they'll be all right?"

"Yes, it'll be some weeks before I can see them again, but I am happy they are still around after all they had gone through. I think they'd love meeting you when this is al over, it's not every day that you can meet the hero of the whole Free World."

The two smiled as Eva cooked only a small amount of food to add to the food already there, she then got out some wine and cake, and then the newly made food was ready and they began to eat their food slowly and at a very relaxed pace. The two enjoyed the quiet and for Joshua, it was a great change of pace from his time in the field, having to be on guard for incoming V4 missiles, Terror Drones trying to sneak into the base, hammer and Apocalypse Tanks smashing into the base, and more.

(I'm having a quiet dinner with a very attractive woman, what's not to like?)

The two finished their quiet dinner and made their way to the living room and as soon as they were there, Eva reached for a nearby sound system and pressed a command button, the sound system then played s simple melody which was soft piano music and Eva then reached out to Joshua and smiled.

"Fancy dancing a bit with me Joshua?"

Joshua smiled and replied.

"Of course."

The two danced slowly and while Joshua was no skilled dancer by any means, he was not stepping on Eva's feet at least and he had learned to dance a song or two in his younger days at the very least. Eva smiled as she danced with Joshua and while she could see he was no skilled dancer, he was all right. The truth was that she was no skilled dancer herself when she was still in the Academy, and it was only through hard work that she got the skill to be a dancer.

As the music played down, the blonde woman spoke to her partner.

"You did all right."

"You sure? I'm no skilled dancer Eva."

"Neither was I when I was younger, just a little more practice is needed."

"All right then."

Eva smiled and then kissed Joshua on the cheek and spoke.

"Now that we're fully relaxed Commander Joshua Reynolds, I think it's time we try something a little more enjoyable. Are you ready for this night Commander?"

"I should ask you the same thing Lieutenant Eva McKenna, are you ready?"

"Always."

--------

Joshua kissed Eva gently on the lips to start things out and it was not long before the beautiful female officer responded in kind as she kissed him back with equal desire. The female officer had been thinking of doing this for a very long time and now that she was kissing the Commander she had a crush on, she was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

The two were still there on the floor of the living room of Eva's flat but it seemed that the resourceful lieutenant had thought ahead as there was a mattress there as well as blankets and a set of pillows as well for them to use at the moment. The two kissed each other deeply and Eva was relishing the feel of Joshua's tongue on hers at the moment. She however getting very eager and slowly reached with her free hands to remove the officer's uniform off Joshua and soon enough, Joshua's uniform suit was removed and then she removed his neck tie.

Joshua however had other plans and slowly broke the kiss and that made Eva feel some surprise, but that was not to last as Joshua took the moved and removed his shoes and socks first and then kneeled down to remove Eva's own shoes and then with a light gesture, he was able to make Eva sit on the nearby couch on as soon as she did so, he began to massage her feet, the sensations were very nice and Eva made her pleasure known to the one who was massaging her toes at the moment.

"Commander…."

"I think we can now dispense with the ranks Eva, we've already gone past titles and ranks here."

Evan nodded as she sat on her couch and let Joshua massage her toes and then her calves and smiled in pleasure at the relaxing of her leg and calf muscles. Joshua smiled at the pleasured expression on Eva's face and took it a step further as he made his way up her calves to her knees and the second his fingers touched her thighs, Eva felt that and gave a seductive smile at Joshua.

"Pervert…"

"Are you complaining Eva?"

"Not in the least."

"Good."

Eva enjoyed the pleasure and the very moment Joshua made his way to her thighs and moving away the dress and revealing Eva's luscious legs completely and Joshua then made his move as he reached for the white panties that he saw and Eva looked at him heatedly as he did just that at the moment. He removed her panties and the blonde intelligence officer could sigh as she saw that Joshua was looking at her now exposed sex which she knew was already wet at the moment, she was so aroused that it would not take much to make her wet.

Joshua looked at her deeply and saw the well trimmed patch of deep blonde hair and he smiled at her at the moment with a very mischievous look.

"You are a natural blonde."

Eva frowned a bit at that and replied.

"That was mean Joshua."

"Just kidding."

Joshua moved forward and then kissed and caressed Eva's thighs, he also used his tongue and licked Eva's hot skin and Eva moaned out loud as she reached for his head and played with his hair at the moment and she felt the pleasure and bliss run down ever never in her body at the moment and it was delicious.

"Joshua…."

Joshua continued to kiss, caress, and lick Eva's thighs and then made his way to her vagina and he smelled the wetness that Eva ahd and he could smell a strange but not a very unpleasant smell, it was clean and fresh, almost as if Eva was a virgin and he couldn't help but be surprised by this discovery for a moment and wondered if his nose was deceiving him at the moment. He moved closer and then licked Eva's wet folds and the woman made a very loud shout.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"

Eva looked at Joshua and noted that he was still very much dressed and so was she at the moment. She wanted to let Joshua see what he was no doubt wanting to see and she was more than eager to reveal herself to her lover at this moment. She gently stopped him and got to her feet as while Joshua looked at her with confusion in his face at her actions at the moment. She smiled impishly and then reached behind her neck and began to unlatch the clasps that held her dress to her body and it was not long before her dress slid off and revealed her fully naked form.

Joshua got up and looked Eva over, she was slender and very fit, a testament to the fact that despite not being a field officer like him and a field operative like Tanya, she kept herself in good physical form and health. Her body was not just well formed, but had the curves and swells in all the right places to arouse a man and her breasts were full and well formed, with deep red nipples and areoles as well. Joshua couldn't help but wonder how many times Eva must have been asked out by every other male Allied officer before and couldn't help but wonder how she managed to stay single all this time. He decided to ask her that question and see just what here response was going to be.

"You know….I always wondered how you were able to not be asked out on a date by other guys."

"That's simple really, I was a late bloomer."

"You were?"

"I only got to be like this months before I graduated from the Academy, by the time I was like this now, I was already a top officer and worked with Field Marshall Bingham for a while. He was a good man and like a father to me, and like any father, he wanted to keep me out of trouble, and no one in the Allied Command wanted to cross the Field Marshall."

"I see….does he know about this?"

Eva smiled and kissed Joshua and pressed her nude form to his own body and he could only feel his body react to her closeness, as soon as he moaned, she replied.

"He does know I like you Joshua, but not to this level, and I think for our sakes, we'll keep it that way. By the way, I think I get to have some fun of my own."

"Oh?"

"You already saw me naked, now it's my turn."

Eva did just that as she removed the buttoned shirt that Joshua was wearing and she smiled as she saw that he was well built and finely muscled, not too much in some respects but he had good muscle structure, she never had a thing for heavily muscled me and too skinny men were not all that attractive to the blonde intelligence officer. Joshua was well balanced and was certainly having the body to go with the face as she memorized every part of his body. Joshua allowed her to reach his belt and then as soon as she removed his pants, she gave a slight gasp as she finally saw him completely naked and she liked what she saw.

He was the right size and length to suit her tastes as she could see the tent in his boxers and to satisfy herself, Eva quickly removed her lover's last article of clothing and with that out of the way, she leaned back and looked at Joshua longingly and felt her vagina ache and get even wetter than before at the moment and Joshua could see the look of hunger in her eyes.

"You're looking at me like I'm some sort of full course meal Eva."

"Oh but in this case you are, now then, let's stop talking eh?"

The two did not waste time as Joshua began to play with Eva's breasts, much to her delight on the matter, and he was quick to learn that Eva's breasts were sensitive, as he played with them by using his lips, tongue, and hands. The blonde officer responded well to the stimulation and pleasure by moaning out loud and blushing bright red at the sensations that were flowing all over her body at the moment as Joshua touched her.

His hands would run down her arms, hips and then to her butt and those actions made the Allied Intelligence officer blush bright red and moan at the touch, he had rough and calloused hands, to be expected from a field officer in this case. But she didn't mind in the very least as she motioned for him to continue his actions on her body.

Eva was not the least bit idle either as she ran her hands on his body and it was not long before the two were touching each other in many places that further aroused the two of them. Eva was enjoying this and she squealed in pleasure when Joshua touched her patch of deep blonde hair and then her clit.

"Joshua!!!!"

Joshua could only moan as he felt Eva's wetness coat his fingers as he began to explore her vagina, touching her clitoris and then her outer and inner folds and he made it into her inner sheath and the feel of it was very delicious and he was now going to make sure that they were going to enjoy this. Eva made her own move on Joshua and reached down with her hands and touched Joshua's cock

"EVA!!!!"

The two began to pleasure one another with their hands and the results were real hot between the two of them as Joshua played with Eva's clitoris and vagina with absolute abandon while she touched his cock from tip to base and even played with his balls while she was at it. The two kissed each other deeply and Eva rubbed her now sweat covered form on his and he responded in kind as well

This went on for a lot longer until the two of them finally reached their limits and both screamed as they came at the very same time. Joshua was happy to know that not only was Eva's home far from the city but well isolated from noise.

The last thing he wanted was the Allied MPs busting down the door in a mistaken thought that some assassin had somehow bypassed Eva's security and seeing them like this. Not only would he be courting Bingham's questions, but he could bet every male officer in Allied High Command would be after his hide.

However the feeling of their orgasms drove that thought clean out of his mind in just a few seconds afterwards.

The two of them held to each other tightly and both were still tense as their respective orgasms were sending waves of pleasure and heat in every part of their bodies at this very moment, it was erotic to the core for the two of them and they were enjoying every sensation with everything they had at the moment. Eva blushed as Joshua moved his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean of her moisture and she responded in kind by showing her own fingers covered in his cum and licked them clean as well.

"Now we're both being perverts."

"True, but now are you ready for the final part?"

"Oh yes I am."

It was then that they decided to be done with the foreplay and get down to the serious parts.

Eva lay down on the bed and Joshua joined her and as soon as she gave the nod that she was ready for it, he made his move and slowly began to push his cock into Eva's wet vagina and she moaned out loudly in pleasure as she felt his cock part her outer folds and her inner ones and was now deep inside of her body and the pleasure was getting to her senses. She had worn down her hymen years ago as she had learned to ride horses before so she was not in a lot of pain.

As soon as he was buried deep inside of Eva, Joshua looked at her and she smiled.

"You feel great…."

"You're not in pain?"

"I feel a little discomfort….but no pain. I rode horses as a girl, and you know how that works on a woman's place."

"No I don't."

The conversation was over however as Joshua got ready to move and as soon as Eva was ready, he began to move his hips slowly, moving out at first, making Eva moan out in pleasure at the sensations as she held him close to her body at this moment. He then pushed back down into her wetness and Eva moaned out her joy and pleasure.

"Oh yesssss!"

"Eva!!!!"

The two lovers continued with their actions at this moment and Eva couldn't help herself as her body began to grow in heat and pleasure and they kissed one another deeply and Joshua was touching her breasts and as soon as they broke the kiss, he licked her breasts and nipples gently and Evan moaned out loudly at the pleasure. The sight of the beautiful female blonde intelligence officer naked, making loud cries of pleasure, her hair like a golden curtain on her pillow, her face flushed with red, her breasts moving up and down with his actions, and her body covered in sweat was a very intoxicating sight for the Allied Commander.

And the same could be said for Eva as she relished this moment for all it was worth as Joshua picked up the pace and was now pounding deeply into her body with greater speed, power, and depth, she felt like she was on fire and like electricity was flowing through her nerves and bones at the moment and the sight of her lover on top of her was very much enjoyable as she would lean upwards and kiss him as well as lick his chest and his own nipples to pay him back for worshipping her breasts.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their own respective limits as they both orgasmed and shouted out loud and clear their release. Eva tensed as she had wrapped her legs around Joshua's waist and held on his arms for dear life as she felt his cum flood her body to the core. The feel of his cum flooding her vagina and filling her body to the core made her orgasm once more and it was heaven.

Joshua felt his cock being milked by Eva's inner walls at that moment. The feeling of it all was very much welcome and he was able to finally relax a bit more. As soon as he felt his cum fill Eva's womb, he relaxed and looked at his lover and the lovely smile and blush she had on her face was more than enough to tell him that she loved every moment they had spent together.

Eva lay back on the mattress and sighed as Joshua lay next to her, his breathing as labored as hers was as well at the moment and she could only pant as the pleasure flowed through every corner of her body as well as the feel of her lover's cum in her body.

She looked at Joshua and kissed him deeply and snuggled into her lover's arms and fell asleep, Joshua looked at her deeply and with a satisfied and loving smile on his face

--------

The next day…

Joshua woke up and looked at Eva who was still sleeping soundly and having a sexy smile on her face, he couldn't help but admire her naked form once more, planning to remember this night for as long as possible. He reached out and touched her face and Eva stirred and smiled at him as she opened her eyes.

"Commander?"

"Eva, I think we're way past rank after this night."

"You're right Co….I mean, Joshua. I'm happy you accepted my invitation to dinner."

"And I'm happy you gave that invitation."

Joshua then leaned forward and kissed Eva on the lips and she responded with her own kiss and the two deeply kissed one another once more. The two relished this moment and then as the first rays of sunlight came into the living room through the windows, they got up and Eva, tying a knot on the blanket that covered her naked form at the moment went into the kitchen and spoke to Joshua who was also getting somewhat dressed.

"I'll get us some break-fast Joshua, wait for a while."

Joshua agreed and minutes later, the two of them were sitting down in the dining room and having some bacon, toast bread with apple jam, fruit juice, and coffee. The two traded stories about their pasts and what they think would happen in the future. As they finished and spent time in the living room in each other's company, Eva smiled and snuggled deeper into Joshua's arms and Joshua smiled as he held Eva closer.

The two of them wondered just how the future would turn out, the Soviets were defeated, Cherdenko and Krukov were on ice, The Emperor and his followers were placed in prison for war crimes, the USA had a new President and more. It seemed that finally there would be peace for once in this world.

But Joshua always knew that sooner or later there would be a fight and he spoke to Eva.

"Eva?"

"Yes?"

"If ever a new threat comes up, are you going to be there?"

Eva nodded and replied.

"Of course I will, and I hope you will be there too."

"I will."

"Good, but since we're not getting any calls to be back in the office, I think we can relax a bit longer."

"On that, you will get no argument from me."

The two relaxed once more as they heard the rumble of thunder from the distance and soon enough, rain came in, but the rain could do little but relax the two officers as they held one another in comfort.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Well, this wraps this one up rather nicely if I do say so …of course some modifications could have made it a lot better, but too much content is not a good idea in my mind so only go for the content that makes a lot of sense at the moment.

Anyway, I hope that this one chapter passes in the eyes of the RA fans as this will no doubt be the first to feature Eva McKenna in a lemon story. I happened to love the character and she was certainly worth meeting from beginning to end and damn, she's hot!!!

Now I know most military women are not like Eva, but hey, Red Alert 3 is a game so the rules of modern militaries don't apply to them all that much. And besides that, the game is very much a good solid piece of work despite the odd ideas on some of the units I've seen so far.

Oh yes, if you are going to ask me if I am going to do Tanya Adams from RA3 on the next chapter, then you'll have to wait and see, and if you all want to know if I am going to try having both ladies go after the Commander, then you will just have to wait and see now won't you?

We might see Zofia or Eva Lee next, or we might have the Empire's Suki Toyama first, who knows.

I have to take a break from this as other matter close to home has just cropped up.


	3. Chapter 3

Command & Conquer: Ladies of Red Alert

Disclaimer: I don't own EA Games or Red Alert 3 so don't ask me if I do, because if I ever did then I would not write about it, anyway, the OC is mine but the rest are all EA property.

Chapter 3

Private Beach Party

( ): Thoughts.

--------

Onboard a Sky Wing…

Supreme Shogun Yasunori Mikage looked out at the beautiful Pacific Ocean and it made him smile to know that it was now and forever in the hands of the Empire that he served. The newly promoted Supreme Shogun was currently riding on his favorite Jet Tengu and flying all the way from Tokyo to Hawaii. It had been quite a while since he had been able to get a chance to take a break from his duties.

It had been nearly two years ever since he undertook that fateful mission alongside his friend and mentor Shinzo Nagama to start the grand invasion and conquest of the Soviet Union to fulfill the destiny of the Empire. He recalled then all the missions that he undertook with not just his old friend and mentor, but also with his other fellow Shogun Commanders. The missions themselves were certainly interesting and had pushed him to his absolute limits, and he would have it no other way in truth since he preferred to be challenged and put to the test whenever and wherever he had the chance.

He and Kenji continued to invasion of Russia while the other commanders handled the other fronts of the war with the Soviet Union, while their forces were not as well built in terms of endurance as that of the Soviet forces, his forces were more than able to withstand the attacks of the Soviet war machine and he recalled just how furious some of the Soviet commanders were towards him, not that he cared one wit about that those gaijin thought of him, he had other matters to deal with.

It gave him absolute honor and pride to be given command of Prince Tatsu's creation on Odessa, the Shogun Executioner and he couldn't help but feel pleased at finally silencing both General Krukov and Nickolai Moskvin after the two of them tried to stand before him and Commander Kenji.

As he thought back on all his missions, he had to thank the support of all of his command staff as well as his officers who he had done so by giving them a much deserved holiday back home in their respective provinces and his soldiers, from his Imperial warriors all the way to his fellow officers in the Shogun Battleships were all allowed to enjoy the peace of the world where many of their fighting brothers and sisters had fought, bled, and died with honor.

He had spent some time to rest until he had gotten the call from Suki Toyama to come and join her in Oahu Hawaii for a respite, while he would have said no….the sight of the beautiful Intelligence officer wearing only beach clothes was more than enough to convince him that he might as well take a much needed vacation.

He had developed a deep respect and attraction to the woman ever since being told that she would be his liaison in the operations he would be conducting in the name of the divine destiny of the Empire. Suki was quite a beautiful woman who had exceptional intellect and will, something that the young commander found to be very intriguing as well as attractive. He didn't display his affections as much as he had liked as he was honor bound to do his duty for the Emperor and the Empire.

For now however, ever since the conquest of Amsterdam and the destruction of FutureTech, he could focus on other matters, he had been granted the rank of Supreme Shogun by his Emperor and the Crown prince and with both the Allies and the Soviets defeated and all trace of resistance quelled, he could now take some time for himself, he had to turn down offers from his fellow Shogun to join them in celebration of the Empire's triumph over all who opposed them.

Shogun Naomi had asked him to join her on one of the Floating Island Fortresses to enjoy the celebration of their various missions together, Kenji called to ask him to join him and his fellow officers in celebrating the fall of the Soviet Empire, and of course, his old friend and mentor Shinzo had called him to join in the celebration of the fall of Amsterdam and the final nail in the coffin of the Allied High Command. All three invitations were politely turned down and thankfully he had been told that his fellow Shogun had accepted his decision, though they did remind him to come on the anniversary of the said celebrations. And he had promised to do so and he had every intention that he would keep his word, though he hoped to bring a certain someone with him as a partner.

Though it had surprised him that Suki had even asked him to join her, while he didn't know all the details he had suspected that Suki and Crown Prince Tatsu had a relationship that went beyond their standing as subordinate officer and superior as well as Crown Prince and servant as they had been friends long ago as children. He also knew for a fact that Suki and her family were gifted with a long and honor filled tradition of serving the Royal Family. That was one reason why he chose not to court or pursue Suki since he was not sure of the relationship between her and Tatsu.

It was only when he was going to get ready to return to Hawaii that he knew the truth from the Crown Prince himself.

--------

Flashback…

"Supreme Shogun Yasunori!"

He turned as he had finally suited up to take on the unpiloted Sea Wing to see none other than Tatsu himself, he bowed before his superior officer and the Crown Prince with the sword of his father at his side smiled at the young commander who had become a legend of the Empire. Despite his rank, the young man showed true honor as he bowed before him and not just because he was the Crown Prince, but because he showed courage and honor.

"How may I serve you my Prince?"

Tatsu then replied.

"You can serve me by telling me of your planned destination. Where are you off to in such a hurry Shogun Yasunori?"

Yasunori struggled with his answer, and knew that lying to the Crown Prince was a slap to the honor and samurai code he had lived by for years, ever since he was born and when he entered the Academy. Besides that, he respected the crown prince as well, so despite the fact that it would be difficult, he told the Crown prince the truth.

"I am heading for Hawaii Crown Prince."

"Ahhh…I see, I take it my old friend Suki Toyama invited you there?"

Yasunori nodded and replied at that.

"Yes Crown Prince Tatsu."

"Good, then do not keep Suki waiting, she has been looking forward to this for some time."

Yasunori then looked at Tatsu with some leave of surprise and made that plain on his face, he had expected the Crown prince to not take the news well. However the Crown prince knew a lot more than he was letting on and then the young Prince, still in his armor and wielding his father's katana spoke to the commander.

"Suki and I are good friends Commander, and I have known her for years, but there is nothing else in that relationship, if that has been on your mind."

"I….I-I didn't mean to imply…."

Tatsu had never heard Yasunori act like this before, usually the young Supreme Shogun was cool under pressure and level headed in leading his troops in all manner of operations even when it seemed that the enemy was bringing everything they had to bear into the battle and on his base. The Shogun was able to weather the storm and fight back with twice the ferocity and that was something in itself. The Crown Prince knew talent when he saw it, he had seen that in Kenji and the Shogun's successes in the battle field despite Soviet opposition was proof of Kenji's talents despite his brashness and arrogance. However, in Yasunori's case, it was a different thing all together.

Yasunori came from a middle class family and his parentage were that of a minor but well recognized family of the Mikage Clan and his ancestors had been loyal samurai with a scattering of Shinobi lineage in it as well. He had enrolled in the Academy and while some of the higher ranking students were known to question his talents, Shinzo Nagama, head of the Academy saw a talent in Yasunori that he didn't find in other students. While many were exceptional leaders, Yasunori was able to master a number of skills in simulation missions that allowed him to defeat much more skilled commanders in training as well as catch even the AI completely off guard, he was able to exploit weaknesses and utilizing strengths well while maintaining a strict adherence to the procedures of code and conduct on the battle field.

Yasunori combined traditional martial virtue, methods, tactics, and might with new age thinking, weaponry, strategy, and tactics, making him difficult to predict and hard to dislodge in battle. Shinzo later found that Yasunori had been an avid reader of some of Japan's greatest samurai legends as well as their leaders and he applied their methods in his fighting style as a leader as well as using modern methods of war and studying the military doctrines of both the Allies and the Soviets in pain staking detail, while Shinzo showed some level of dislike for Yasunori' combat and tactical methods, he was nevertheless impressed with his skills and had put his name forward to both the Crown Prince and to the Emperor himself. He had a feeling this young and upcoming commander would be key to the war efforts and his combined use of the old and new was interesting, it was like seeing a version of himself combined with Kenji and this would prove to be an interesting result.

Tatsu looked at the young commander's records along with his father and Yoshiro admitted that Yasunori had promise but only in the fires of combat and command while Shinzo's faith and sponsorship will Yasunori prove himself. Tatsu agreed, and they all were rewarded as Yasunori proved beyond a doubt that he was an excellent and skilled leader of his forces. His studies of the Allied and Soviet military doctrine allowed him to counter them all in ways that confounded even the top leaders of both the Allies and the Soviets, earning him quite a reputation among the Western Barbarians and even making him a priority target. There had been attempts to bride Yasunori' men and women by the Allies using money and while there were those who turned on him, he was quick to dispatch the traitors and counter-attack the Allies. He was also hated by all of the Soviet commanders and even by the Allies due to his skills in combat, the three other Shogun leaders showed respect and admiration for Yasunori that further added weight to his abilities and reputation in combat…proving that Shinzo's sponsorship and faith in Yasunori was well placed.

The Crown Prince also found out that Suki had begun to show interest in Yasunori and in truth he approved of this attraction, Yasunori had proven himself time and again in combat and was already a rising ray of light to the people, and his family were full of pride and many commented that his family were blessed indeed by their ancestors to have a son of such talent and reputation. His family's prestige had grown and both his parents were proud of him and were treated with honor. It was therefore not very surprising to the Crown Prince that his long time friend would take an interest in the Commander, however, while he could see that Yasunori was also attracted to Suki himself, he kept himself focused on the task at hand as a Shogun. He found that both amusing and admirable, until he later found out about Yasunori's doubts about their relationship and he also found that to be rather interesting, he had spoken to Suki about it and she herself was surprised and amused as well, but they talked it over and decided to allow her to surprise him herself and now he decided to tell Yasunori about the situation, besides he was soon to be married to another woman in the coming years when the time came for him to take his father's place as Emperor. The woman's name was Lady Aoi Kazame and she was a very skilled and talented woman who he had met before and there was great affection between them and added to that fact was that Lady Aoi was beautiful in her own right and his father approved of the marriage as well.

'I know you have not. But I will assure you that there is nothing between Suki and I, besides, I am soon to marry to another woman, Lady Aoi of the Kazame Clan."

Yasunori was surprised at that, Lady Aoi was considered a cultural scion of Japan, she belonged to a powerful family in the Empire had been strong supporters of the Emperor for generations in the same way as Suki's family had served the Royal Family for generations. The Kazame Clan were tied to many things as well as being the recognized preservers and guardians of all cultural treasures of the Empire. He couldn't help but find that marriage fitting and he smiled at Tatsu and spoke.

"Then I wish you the best in your marriage Crown Prince."

"Thank you, now I think it would be best that you get going to Hawaii Shogun Yasunori."

--------

End of Flashback…

The truth of Suki and Tatsu's relationship allowed him to focus on what he had to do and now he was arriving at the islands of Hawaii, he then contacted the High Command center in Honolulu and was directed to Oahu as well as the location of Suki Toyama. It was going to be a good day for him and he hoped that Suki could wait for him.

--------

On Oahu…

Suki smiled as she looked at the warm sun and heard the gentle movements of the waves onto the beach, this was something she had been planning for some time as she needed a good break from her duties as Intel officer for the Empire, she however hoped that Yasunori would arrive soon to join her, she had been looking forward to being with him ever since she had met him.

As she thought back on things, her communication system came up and she opened her special COM pad and smiled as she saw her old friend Tatsu.

"Greetings Crown Prince Tatsu, is there something going on?"

Tatsu smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing that requires you to change your plans Suki, I called to inform you that Yasunori is on his way there now."

Suki smiled warmly at that and she then spoke to Tatsu.

"I'm glad, did you talk to him?"

'I did and told him the truth, as well as my soon to come marriage with Lady Aoi, he was quite surprised, it's a shame you were there to see it for yourself."

Both friends laughed at that and Tatsu wished Suki a good vacation, and it was then that she was informed by the Empire High Command that a Sky Wing was heading her way with the pilot being none other than the man in question. It was then that she heard the sound of a Sky Wing coming in the area.

Suki smiled at the arrival of the Sky Wing and looked at the cockpit to see the pilot and spotted Yasunori as he returned the Sky Wing to it's normal Sea Wing form and landed some distance from her into the water and headed at her direction. The beautiful Japanese Field Intelligence Officer had begun to develop a great deal of respect and affection for the young man who rose through the ranks of the Empire and become the Supreme Shogun as was bestowed upon him by the Emperor and Prince Tatsu which in her mind he deserved it.

Suki had seen many young commanders of the Empire rise and fall, but Yasunori was something else entirely as despite the many odds that were stacked against him, he was able to pull victory out from the jaws of defeat more than once in the name of the Emperor, he defeated the best the Allies and the Soviets had to offer and his courage was amazing. She found that undeniably attractive and she had been hoping that this was the chance she had to get to know Yasunori better.

The Sea Wing landed a good distance from the beach and Suki smiled as the object of her deepest affections came out to join her, Yasunori was able to swim there and thanks to his warrior conditioning and training, he arrived and she hugged him, not caring as this was a private place for them both. She felt happy as Yasunori hugged her back and as soon as that was over, she smiled at him playfully.

"Thank you for coming Commander….or should I just call you Yasunori instead?'

"That will be fine Suki, it's great to see you here…and in such lovely attire no less."

The raven haired Japanese beauty smiled even more and turned in a circle to show her full form to her companion, and she could see that he loved the way she looked in her chosen outfit, but even though she could already see the evidence of his attraction to her choice of dress for the beaches of Hawaii, she still wanted to hear him speak out his feelings.

"Do you like what you see Yasunori?"

Yasunori nodded and blushed at seeing the beauty of Suki's form and face as she moved for his benefit. Seeing her in her regular Imperial uniform was always a test for his self control on more than one instance, but now seeing her in her choice of swim wear was a totally different thing in the mind of the young Supreme Shogun. Of course, being the gentleman that eh was, he responded.

"Of course I do….you look beautiful in anything you wear Suki."

The woman smiled, hearing the truth in that statement and she decided to get her companion into some decent swim wear himself, she took Yasunori's hand and he didn't go against her and they arrived to a quaint but well built house that Suki had rented for this exact purpose. She had bought a number of things to furbish the place to her liking and there was plenty of stocked food and drink there as well as some spare clothes that she could use as well as some clothes made for men. Yasunori quickly thanked Suki for thinking ahead of him, he had forgotten in his rush to meet her to pack some much needed clothes and other personal items when she had invited him to join her in Hawaii.

He was now dressed in the right beachwear as he joined Suki outside of the house, allowing Suki to see the form of her target of affection and she loved what she saw.

Yasunori had a warrior's build and he appeared to be at peak physical health, as most officers and soldiers were required to be at peak physical and mental condition to even enlist in the military it should not have surprised Suki that Yasunori was fit and strong, but seeing him out of his Shogun uniform was very nice to her mind, he didn't have a body builder's build and she still couldn't find why was it that gaijin women found such muscle bound forms appealing nor did she find the lean build of a runner to be all that appealing though she knew other women, gaijin or otherwise did find that to be attractive.

However in Yasunori's case, he had a fusion of both, and it suited him well and the playful woman couldn't help but hug the young Supreme Shogun and relish the feel of his muscles, his full male form, and hot skin on her own and she was not going to hesitate as she wanted to enjoy the peace that they had earned ever since going into the mission set out to them by the Emperor and Tatsu. The two of them enjoyed the famous sun and beaches of Hawaii to the best of their time and both enjoyed swimming in the pristine waters as well to cool off. Though in Yasunori's case, it was making him even more aware of just how attractive Suki was and how it boggled his mind that this woman was attracted to him.

As the day wore on, both spent the time learning about one another and this time it had not much to do on the battle field, while Suki no doubt had access to his files, she was still very curious about the life of her object of affection and wanted to know as much as possible about the man she had developed a deep attraction to and he likewise with her as while he was familiar with the Toyama family name, he knew little about Suki herself, it was a time of relaxation for the two the whole day and as the afternoon came to them both, they retired to the house that they were staying and both changed from their bathing attire and wore simple but clean clothes for dinner

As they ate the sushi and sashimi before them, the two took turns serving each other some good quality sake, Yasunori was quite comfortable with drinking sake despite not touching any in his younger days or when he was in campaigns, it was what separated him from most of the other commanders that Suki knew of, while those who were fresh from their triumphs drank sake to celebrate, Yasunori focused on gathering all the intelligence he could get on the current standing of his forces and his foes, the latter being provided by his own Shinobi who reported all the current status of the Allies and Soviets, instead of partying hard like more commanders did after victory, the now Supreme Shogun was planning the next battle in the name of the Emperor, planning ahead and creating new plans and setting up counters to whatever possible outcome the battle would bring. This trait did not always sit well with those who partied hard by most standards, but all the other commanders of the Empire couldn't deny that Yasunori's behavior was very appropriate as a Shogun in battle.

Suki then revealed other talents as she took up a small musical harp and began to play some music and it was soothing to her as she liked playing her own music when time was on her side as well as the environment. As she played the instrument she could see that she had Yasunori enthralled by her playing and she found that to be rather nice to know, she rarely played this instrument for others apart from her family and with Tatsu on occasion when they were growing up, and she liked to see the expression on her loved one's face. As she finished, Yasunori spoke to Suki.

"That was beautiful…I had no idea you could play so well."

Suki smiled demurely and replied.

"It's a talent I had as a child, I could have chosen to be a musician, but I followed my duty to serve the Royal Family as my family has for ten generations, though I was never taught to lose my talent, I am happy you liked it."

As the two enjoyed the beauty of the night in Hawaii, they listened to the sounds of nature and looked at the stars and then it was where Suki made her move on Yasunori, she hoped that the young Shogun would be able to get the message on what she intended to do to him to make this night even more pleasurable for the both of them. She was curious though, was he still a virgin?

The thought had occurred to her before and while there was a part of her that doubted that he was one, it certainly entertained her at the idea that her love interest had not yet done the deed with any other woman. She placed that aside and made her move as she still sat next to Yasunori, she then reached out and held his hand, he held her back in reassurance and she smiled at him and then as he turned to smile at her, she made her move as she moved and kissed him deeply on the lips while moving his hand to the tie on her kimono.

Yasunori was quite surprised at this, he knew that at some point of this night, something would happen between the two of them, but he was not expecting it to be now of all things. He however was quick to reciprocate Suki's actions and kissed her back with equal fervor and he began to untie the knot that held her obi there as well as her kimono. As soon as that was out of the way, Suki moved away from him by moving away from the plush pillow seats that they had on the floor, she smiled him even more and removed her kimono and to Yasunori's aroused awe, he saw that she was wearing nothing underneath.

Suki Toyama was a very beautiful woman and that was when she was dressed, she was even more so in the nude, in Yasunori's eyes, it was as if he was looking at a beautiful statue of a Goddess as he studied Suki's form from head to toe. He looked at her beautiful face which was in the same playful smile he was attracted too though this time he could see passion and desire in her smile exciting him as well, her raven black hair, her elegant neck, her smooth shoulders, and her breasts which were full and well formed for her build along with her dusky red nipples that begged for his touch, her slender curves, her flat womanly stomach, and womanly hips, long and gorgeous legs, her smooth and well muscled arms, and the patch of dark hair there in her most private place….she was gorgeous.

Suki could see that Yasunori was awed by the sight of her and she decided to speak as she moved closer to him.

"You like what you see my Shogun?"

Yasunori nodded dumbly, much to Suki's amusement and she helped him stand from their plush seats and move to the bed room, allowing Yasunori to study Suki in all her naked glory as well as her beautiful backside, she had a well shaped and sized ass and it was enough to make Yasunori reach out and rub his hand on it gently, marveling at the smooth skin there and the amused laughter of Suki told him that she was not offended by his actions.

"My….you are forward….I like that."

As they entered the room, Yasunori couldn't help himself as he felt his body react to the sight of Suki naked before him, it took all of his warrior self control to not just leap at her and ravage her, he was not some lusty demon willing to sate his hunger on any warm and willing or unwilling female at the drop of a hat. He saw himself better than that despite the test being placed on him as he helped her remove his clothes until he was soon to be naked before her, however there was another reason that he had not ravished Suki right there and then, one that somewhat troubled him….he was a virgin.

That was something of a mark on men his age, there was no doubt in his mind that even his mentor Shinzo had been with women before and there was no doubting that Kenji had his fair share of women in his day. There were geisha after all and while most men would have gladly gone to the geisha bath houses to relax and enjoy female companionship, he did not, some of his rival commanders who were unhappy due to his accomplishments, with the exceptions of Kenji, Shinzo, and Naomi thought that he was not interested in women. They were wrong in that regard, he was deeply attracted to women but he had this feeling to wait.

He knew that it would be a bit stretching the truth a bit too far if he said that he was waiting for the right woman to come his way, but he felt that way for a while now and now here he was, he knew this would make Suki laugh a lot as she stripped him of all his clothes and he was then pushed down to the bed by Suki, he could have kept it a secret, but she deserved to know this after all.

"Suki….there is something I have to tell you."

"What is that?"

"I….I….well, this is the very first time I have done this with a woman."

Suki looked at him with a very amused but loving expression.

"So I take it that means that you are a virgin."

Yasunori nodded at that and waited to see just how Suki would react to the news of him being a virgin.

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Suki reached down to her lover and kissed him deeply, to know that he was indeed a virgin as she was excited her a great deal, to think that someone as talented as him as well as recognized and honored had never been with a woman. It made her smile that she was going to be his first woman and she decided to surprise him in turn as she moved away and whispered into his ear.

"You should know something my Shogun….I too am a virgin."

Yasunori was stunned and it took a moment for him to digest the information that Suki had just given him, he searched her face for any trace of a joke or a trick, but saw none on her face, he was amazed by this and couldn't help but feel awed and honored to the first man to take her virginity, but he still had to ask her if this was a lie or a joke, it was not that he didn't trust Suki at all, it was just that considering her playful and teasing nature, there was a chance that she was merely testing him.

"You are…"

Suki gave a serious nod and a calm smile.

"Yes, like you I have never lain in bed with another, you are y first…so be gentle with me my Shogun."

Yasunori nodded at that as he began to kiss Suki and she moaned out in approval of his actions and began to kiss him back. The two allowed their tongues to duel with one another as they rubbed their bodies together once more in order to feel one another deeply, Suki was more than eager to make her move on her lover as they continued to kiss him deeply as she was on top of him, rubbing her breasts on his chest, as the two of them parted from one another after the kiss and the young man took the initiative and was now on top of Suki.

The woman smiled at that and allowed her lover to take the lead as he began to kiss her deeply while rubbing his hands on her breasts, making her moan out in pleasure at his actions and that helped to make the young Shogun even more open with his actions. However, Yasunori recalled that since Suki herself was a virgin like him, he would have to be very careful and gentle with her, he wanted to make this first time good for them both and not bad for them both, he wanted to see Suki in the grip of pleasure, passion and orgasm as those would be sights worth seeing in his mind.

He made his way to her breasts after laving kisses and gentle licks on Suki's neck and face, and as he arrived on Suki's breasts, he moved to her right breast and nipple, he gently kissed her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue gently over it, that action made Suki moan out in deep pleasure.

"Yes….that feels good…"

Yasunori smiled at that and decided to make her feel even more pleasure, pleasure that Suki deserved in his mind and he continued to make his move by using his tongue and lips on her breasts and nipples. He then moved his hands to her flat stomach, lightly running his fingers on Suki's body and she loved the feeling of his hands on her body as well as she moaned out in pleasure of it.

Suki was far from idle as she ran her hands on Yasunori's hair and then on his shoulders and back, relishing the feel of his hot skin and the hard muscles there under her hands. She moaned even more as the young Shogun continued to lavish pleasure on her breasts, and then the woman moaned out deeply as she felt Yasunori's hands on her clitoris and vagina.

"Ahhhhh….."

Yasunori couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the second as he felt the wetness there and he gently played with the patch of soft fur that guided his hands to Suki's womanhood and the feel of her wetness made him even more eager to touch and taste her. With that in mind he moved to her other breasts to give it the very same treatment that he had given it's twin, Suki smiled even more at that and cried out again as Yasunori began to rub his fingers, covered in her own juices, on her clitoris.

"YEEESSS!"

Now while he was indeed a virgin and he was dedicated to his duties as a Commander, Yasunori was not completely clueless on the female form and knew that what he was touching would be the part of Suki's body that would send the most pleasure up and down her body, he gently played with it using Suki's own juices to lubricate his fingers as he rubbed them on her clitoris while still suckling, licking and kissing her breasts. The Supreme Shogun enjoyed the way Suki moaned and cried out in pleasure as it excited him to no end as well in his own way. He then made his way from her breasts to her stomach, giving her body kisses and caresses as well as a few licks at certain spots that made Suki feel even more aroused.

It was then that he made his way past her well toned and flat stomach and then to her patch of black pubic hair and he took a sniff and found the smell to be very attractive, sweet and thin yet not too strong, it was delicious, even more so since this was actually the very first time he had ever smelled a woman's scent before. As he took it in, he moved to her clitoris and began to kiss it with his lips, making Suki moan out even more in pleasure.

"Yeeesss…..right there…."

Suki enjoyed this immensely and vowed to make her own moves on Yasunori to thank him but for now she was going to let her Shogun do what he wanted to her and then when he was done, he was going to be in for the time if his life. For now, she was in the mood to feel even more pleasure and joy in her body as Yasunori continued with his actions on her, making her all the more eager to pleasure him in turn.

Yasunori then used his tongue on Suki's vaginal lips in conjunction with his fingers which were still coated with her juices and he began to lick and kiss her vagina and clitoris with his fingers moving in and out of her sex, it was there that he ran into the proof of her virginity as he fingers touched her barrier, making Suki cry out a bit in pain. Yasunori was no fool and knew that when he would push his cock into Suki's vagina, there was no doubt going to be pain for her, he disliked the idea of causing pain to the beautiful woman but he knew that for them to reach the pinnacle of pleasure that they both wanted, they would have to do it.

He placed that out of his mind for now and focused on pleasuring Suki until she finally went through her release as he used his fingers and tongue to stimulate her to her desired release and the thought of seeing the raven haired beauty blushing and panting from the pleasure he was going to give her made Yasunori even more than willing to do just that. He looked to see Suki biting one finger to control her pleasure while her other hand was rubbing her breasts and nipples while her face was red from her blush, making him even more eager to see her cry out in pleasure It was not going to be long before Suki finally reached her limit.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Yasunori had no time to be ready as Suki unleashed a stream of her juices right at his face and he could only lick as much of it as he could manage as he held onto the woman as she tensed herself up at the pleasure that flooded her at that moment, Suki panted out her pleasure and decided that now that she had undergone the pleasure of an orgasm, she should give her lover the very same treatment.

As soon as she felt her body become more relaxed, she looked to see the look of awe in her lover's face, this made her feel even more aroused as she had every intention to make her lover smile even more. She got up and kissed him in the mouth, both moaned as she tasted her own juices on her lover's lips and tongue and she sucked in his tongue erotically, this made Yasunori's cock harden to the point that he moaned in slight discomfort. Suki laughed a bit gently at that and then directed her hands on his cock and ran her fingers on it, marveling at the length, thickness, hardness and heat. It seemed that the Gods had favored her lover with the right endowments and she was going to take advantage of that.

Yasunori was still recovering from the kiss as well as the pleasure Suki sucking his tongue in a very erotic fashion, then the feeling of her fingers touching his cock and his testicles was very arousing indeed. He was then pushed down to the bed by Suki and now that told him that it was going to be his turn this time, he was eager to see just what Suki was going to do to him.

Suki smiled as she was now on top of Yasunori and had every intention to make him cry out her name as well. She started by kissing him deeply and the moans she got from him were more than enough to get his attention. As soon as she broke the kiss, she made her way to his chest, licking and kissing him the same way he had done to her when she was beneath him, now that the situation was reversed; she was more than ready to make her own moves on him.

Suki began to lick and suck on her lover's chest, making him cry out and she loved that.

"Suki-chan!"

Suki smiled warmly at the endearment, therefore she decided to pleasure her lover for using such an endearing term to describe her, she moved down to his stomach, kissing the skin and licking it as well. This was something that the Supreme Shogun relished as he ran his hands on her hair as well as her face, making her even more eager to pleasure her lover the way she knew would make him very happy. She ran her breasts and her nipples on his cock, the result of which was Yasunori gasping as well as moaning out loudly.

Suki smiled at that as she came face to face with her lover's cock, she marveled at it before rubbing her breasts on it as well as her nipples, she looked to see that Yasunori looked at her with pure awe and lust in his eyes, arousing her even more as she moved her breasts on his cock. Suki then decided to take it to the next level as she recalled the pleasure he had given her when he used his mouth and tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris.

Yasunori watched as Suki kissed his cock gently, making him gasp at Suki's forward nature, not that he was complaining at the very least with her actions. He then saw Suki lick the tip of his cock gently and before he could comment on it, she took his cock into her mouth deeply, she took in his entire length, and it was not long before she took in his full length without trouble, this sight was more than enough to make Yasunori cry out in great pleasure as well as release as he sat lay there on the bed, he was not experiencing the pleasure that he had given Suki when he used his tongue as well as his fingers on her own vagina as well as her clitoris.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Suki moaned at this as she slowly began to move her head up and down while moving her long hair aside as she relished the pleasure she was blessing her lover with. As she began to relax herself, slowly increasing her pace until she was moving with considerable speed, enough to constantly pleasure Yasunori's cock with her mouth as well as her tongue, but without hurting him as well. The cries of pleasure she was able to gain from Yasunori made her smile as she moved even more, eager to hear him cry out in release, to match the very same cry that she had given when he had done the same to her…she wanted it badly.

"SUKI!!!!! KAMI THIS FEELS GOOD!!!!"

It was not long before the Supreme Shogun lost his will as well as his control as he climaxed hard as this was naturally his first time with a woman.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Suki held herself there and took in as much of her lover's cum as she could manage, it was bit difficult for her, but she relished the moments when she felt her lover's cock twitch and tense before the stream of Yasunori's cum hit the back of her throat, she tasted the thick liquid and she found it to be sweet as well as hot, something she could develop a taste for. She took in all of it to the last drop, she then released her lover's cock from her mouth and she looked at her lover as she swallowed his cum without any trouble at all, that was when she looked at Yasunori as she swallowed his cum, all the while she smiled seductively at him, she then whispered into his ear in the most erotic tone she could muster.

"You taste delicious my Shogun…".

That was more than enough for Yasunori to fully recover as she said those words, his cock was back at full mast and he made his move as he moved forward, pinning Suki to the floor, his cock was right there in position as he looked at Suki for silent permission, he might be Supreme Shogun and could order her about as subordinate, but in this moment she was his first woman and the woman he was in love with…he needed her permission to do this for her. Suki nodded and that was enough to egg him forward as he pushed his cock past her vagina's outer lips, he kept on moving forward, both of them moaning out as he pushed even deeper into her vagina, he then reached the barrier he found earlier, the proof of Suki's virginity, he tried to take it slow to avoid hurting her, but Suki would have none of ti as she thrust her hips forward. That tore the barrier and Yasunori felt his cock be fully engulfed in Suki's vagina.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Suki and Yasunori cried out as she was now pierced by his cock and she felt it fill her vagina deeply, it was a bit painful but that didn't hurt the young woman too much as she focused herself away from the pain of losing the proof of her virginity. Yasunori was not happy with what happened but Suki smiled and replied.

"I'll be fine Yasunori….go on, make me feel you…"

Yasunori nodded and stopped for a second to savor the pleasure as well as the bliss of knowing that he was deep in the sheath of his lover's sex, it felt divine to feel the tightness, wetness, softness, and heat as well. As soon as he got himself accustomed to the feeling of being inside Suki's vagina, he began to move slowly, pulling out slowly until Suki moaned deeply.

The raven haired woman enjoyed the feelings flowing through her body as her lover began to move back into her sheath, then out again, establishing a pace that made her moan out loudly at the pleasure, and it pleased her that Yasunori also moaned alongside her.

The pace was slow at first, until the two got comfortable with the pace and then decided to speed things up a bit more as Yasunori thrust deeper and faster into her body, making the raven haired woman moan even louder in joy and pleasure. She reached up to her lover and they shared a deep kiss as their tongues dueled with one another while Yasunori's hips moved and pounded into Suki's own.

Suki then wrapped her long and well toned legs around her lover's waist as she held on for dear life as the pleasure continued to flood her body from head to toe. As they picked up the pace, they held tighter together while kissing one another deeply. It was not long before the two of them were moving together in a beautiful and sensual pace that filled the room with erotic sounds as well as the smell of sex, both drove them on to higher heights of passion. They eventually parted from their kiss to take in some much needed air and they continued to pleasure one another.

Yasunori bent down to take Suki's breasts into his mouth while Suki ran her hands on his back gently while he pounded into her vagina like a well oiled piston in an engine. The two lovers were soon covered in sweat from their actions. Suki cried out pleasure as both the feel of Yasunori's hands on her breasts as well as his lips and tongue, along with the deep and hard thrusts of his cock into her vagina while Yasunori relished the feel of being deep in Suki's sex while licking and sucking her breasts as well as her nipples.

"AAAHHHHH….YEEEESSS!!!!"

The two lovers finally reached their limits as they both came at the very same time…

Suki felt her vagina being filled to the brim by her lover's cum, she relished it as the waves of pleasure flooded her senses in that moment, she felt each hot and thick release of her lover's seed into her vagina, it felt delicious to her as she felt her body being soaked in pleasure as well as flowing into a massive stream of joy at the release she had been given as she tensed her body at the release she felt.

Yasunori felt likewise as he felt Suki's vagina milk his cock like a vice, the wetness, softness, heat, and tightness drove him to the utter limits of pleasure as he felt her body tense and milk him for all it was worth. His release before now paled in comparison to this one he now had due to being in Suki's vagina and feeling it all around him in that moment. The two of them kissed one another deeply and then they parted both in their kiss and their bodies to recover.

As he lay next to Suki, he looked to see her smile as well as her blush, she looked utterly lovely in that single moment and he spoke to her.

"You were….incredible Suki…"

Suki smiled back and replied.

"And so were you Yasunori….but…"

"But what?"

The Supreme Shogun had no idea what Suki meant by that word and wondered if he did something that she didn't approve of, that idea sounded ridiculous in his mind so it had to be something else entirely for her to say that. And he got his answer as the woman slowly got off the bed and was now on her knees and she spoke to him.

"I want more…"

"More?"

Suki turned to face Yasunori as she was on her hands and knees before him as he looked at her and she smiled to him.

"Come on, Yasunori….the night is still young."

The Imperial Shogun needed not further invitation as he moved towards Suki and gently ran his hands on her nude body, marveling once more as he felt her skin and form yet again, making him even more aroused by the second, he ran his hands on her back gently, making Suki moan out in pleasure and arousal at the touch. He then reached his hands over her ass and ran them gently on the fleshy orbs and Suki laughed gently at that.

Yasunori then moved his hands to her breasts and massaged them gently and in the way that Suki loved to feel and she moaned out her pleasure at his actions and then she cried out again as Yasunori moved in and began to rub the tip of his hard cock on her vaginal lips as well as rubbing it on her clitoris. That was enough to make Suki even more aroused at the pleasure that she was feeling and she was now being kissed on the back and shoulders by her lover…

"Yasunori…..that's so good…"

Yasunori smiled as he continued to play with Suki's well formed breasts as well as kissing her back and shoulders, as well as rubbing his cock on her vagina as well as her clitoris, he could already tell that Suki was deeply aroused and eager from the way she panted and moaned his name as well as the increase of her moisture coming from her vagina. As soon as he was sure that she was wet enough, he gently pushed his cock deeply into her vagina, this was more than enough to make Suki cry out as he filled her vagina to the brim. In this position the pleasure for them tripled and that was a good thing for the both of them as well. They began to move in that position slowly, in the same fashion as they had done before in their previous love making.

"Ahhhh…..yess…..that's it Yasunori…"

"Suki-chan….you feel so good…."

It was not long when the two picked up the pace and like before both panted and cried out their pleasure as well as their joy as Yasunori began to move his hips faster, allowing his cock to slid deeper and faster into Suki's hot, wet and willing sex while he played with her breasts and Suki responded by moving her hips in time with each thrust that her lover gave to her, it was heavenly for the two of them.

"Ahhhh….."

"Yesss……"

The two of them continued on their adventurous and erotic romp and then kissed one another as Suki moved up her body and Yasunori kissed her deeply and at that moment, they both came once more, their juices flowing out and mixing with one another deeply, it was utterly delicious for the two of them as they stayed there for a minute or two.

The two of them finally lay down on the bed as they parted and kissed one another when they faced one another, Suki smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep and that allowed Yasunori to kiss her lips and run his hands on her face as he too fell asleep.

--------

The next day…

Suki woke up in bed and smiled as she felt her body move and recall the pleasure from last night and she decided to look about and see just where her Shogun had gone and she didn't have to wait long as Yasunori came back into the bedroom with some hot tea and warm bread slices on a tray for her, she smiled and sat up and allowed the red Imperial silk covers fall off her nude form, allowing Yasunori the sight of her full and well formed breasts, that was enough to make Yasunori take in a gulp of air and blush, much to Suki's delight.

As soon as he was able to get his focus back on track, Yasunori sat down and presented the food to his lover and spoke to Suki.

"That was….unexpected…"

"But you liked it?"

Yasunori replied by kissing Suki deeply and whispered in her ear after kissing her.

"Yes I did."

Suki smiled warmly at that and the two of them took the time to enjoy the food and later, the two dressed and had a proper breakfast and both had a good meal of soba noodles as well as tempura and sashimi. The two spent time back on the beach with Suki trying a much different set of bathing clothes, or rather, none whatsoever as she had managed to convince Yasunori to have an early morning session of skinny dipping, surprising and arousing the young Supreme Shogun as he agreed. The two enjoyed their time together and it seemed that the two were going to be very close to one another.

They spent the rest of their vacation together and as time passed, the two showed a great deal of affection so it was not surprising for one to think that the two of them would soon be taking their relationship to the very next level

--------

Two months later…

Kyo Mikage smiled as more guests arrive in their quaint home as they were there to celebrate the anniversary of their wedding as well as celebrate the rising of their son Yasunori as Supreme Shogun, the Mikage had a fairly large home due to their status, but ever since their son had risen to being the second highest ranking leader of the Empire's military, they had gained quite a lot of support and honor, their family name was moved to being in the cream of society and more besides. It was a great honor to them and for their family as well as their ancestors. It was a shame that their son was not around at the moment to join them, as he had been busy with many matters in his service to the Emperor.

Kyo turned to face his wife Sakura as she walked over to him, wearing a kimono that matched her name with the flower patterns and with e flowers having the same color, the two had a long and loving marriage and were blessed with child, that being Yasunori himself, it didn't trouble Kyo that he didn't have other children as his only son had risen beyond anything he had ever hoped for. They dotted on their child and taught him many things and when he enrolled in the Academy to serve the Empire, they were proud of him.

However, they had not expected their only son to rise to such a rank before and it made them wish that he was there to visit them every now and then. It was then that one of their guards came and he was smiling.

"Kyo-sama, Sakura-sama, we have two new guests coming."

Kyo turned to his wife and spoke to her.

"Who else did you invite dear?"

"I did not invite anyone else….who is it?"

The guard smiled and replied.

"It is your son, Yasunori-sama, and it seems he is accompanied by another person, a very attractive woman."

Kyo and Sakura were amazed and happy, it seemed that their son had taken the time to come to the anniversary and they were curious as to who would be with their son. As they arrived, they saw their son dressed in his Imperial Uniform and as handsome as ever, with his katana on his side and the symbol of the office of Supreme Shogun there as well. It was then that they saw the beauty who accompanied their son and they were quick to recognize her and they gasped

Yasunori Mikage smiled warmly at his mother and father and spoke to them to introduce his girlfriend and hopefully soon to become wife. He had gone with Suki to meet Suki's own parents previously and she had introduced him to her family, and Suki's parents approved of him greatly as they knew of him and his accomplishments as well as hearing how much their daughter spoke of him. And to really throw in the beauty of it, both Emperor Yoshiro and Crown Prince Tatsu approved of the idea of both him and Suki being married; now the time had come to introduce Suki to his own family and inform them of their status as prospective husband and wife. He wanted to surprise his parents and considering the way the two looked at him and Suki, his plan seemed to have worked to his advantage.

Suki was dressed in a very simple but very attractive kimono and had her hair done in a traditional hairstyle with chopsticks in her hair and while she was not wearing makeup, she still looked very attractive without the makeup as was proven when several young men had stopped to admire her beauty as they arrived in his clan's home estate. And on her ring finger was a silver engagement ring that had the Empire Symbol on it, proof that Suki and Yasunori were very much engaged to one another.

Both Kyo and Sakura Mikage were awed at the sight of the woman who accompanied their son as he spoke to them.

"Father, Mother, I would like to introduce my girlfriend and soon to be bride, Suki Toyama."

Suki smiled in greeting at her prospective in laws and both Kyo and Sakura were amazed, they knew the Toyama family was known to be of great stature, importance, and position in the Empire…and to know that their son was marrying into the family was a great honor indeed. Kyo bowed and so did Sakura as the patriarch of the Mikage Clan spoke.

"Lady Toyama, you honor us with your presence."

Suki smiled back and bowed to both of Yasunori's parents.

"And I am honored to meet the parents of my boyfriend and soon to be husband as well."

As soon as word spread out in the Mikage compound of the up and coming marriage between Suki and Yasunori, there was great cause for celebration on all sides, Yasunori smiled and shared a deep and passionate kiss with Suki as they began to plan their life together in the new Empire of the Rising Sun.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Well now, that wraps up the one with Suki Toyama, I found Kelly Hu to be quite the choice for the Empire's version of Eva and Dasha, and I have to say, Kelly Hu is attractive in all ways. Though I'll wager a bet there would be others who say otherwise.

This is the first time the Empire has been mentioned and soon enough, we will have yet more ladies from the Red Alert series to come into play so we can really have some real fun with all this. As for the fans of the other Red Alert Ladies, we will reveal all in time so hang on in there and wait for the next chapters.

This chapter was a bit meatier but it worked out all right in my mind.

We might see Dasha next or maybe Lissette, or even Tanya Adams played by Jenny McCarthy soon enough, so things are going to be fun. We might even see Yuriko Omega herself in this story board as well as Natasha so I hope you guys can wait for that long.


	4. Chapter 4

Command & Conquer: Ladies of the Red Alert Series

Disclaimer: I don't own EA Games or Red Alert, so don't ask me if I do, the only person I own in the story is my OC

Chapter 4

A Premier's Night…

( ): Thoughts

….

In the Kremlin…

Soviet Commander Alexi Tarkov Ramius, Hero of the Soviet People, and now Premier of the whole World looked out at the skies of Moscow and sighed a bit as he turned to sit back on his office and looked at the mountain of paper work he had to deal with at the moment, he felt like he was going to war yet again.

Except this time, instead of dealing with tanks, aircraft, ships, and men on his side as well as fighting the same kind on the other side, he was dealing with words and reports, it boggled his mind at the moment that this was his new battle and it gave him a serious headache. He wondered just how long will he be in power, not that he didn't want this position of being Premier of the world, no, he had wanted this position for a while now, and now that he had it, he enjoyed the privileges and perks this gave him.

He now had the former American city of New York named after him with the statue of Lenin watching as the new sentinel of the former United States of America, he had crushed the spirits of the Empire after seeing to the deaths of their top three Shoguns as well as ending the life of their so called God Emperor, dispelling once and for all the belief in the man Yoshiro being a god. He had the world under his command, and all of it's people, resources, materials, technology….it's very future was under his personal ownership. It was a great feeling, this must have been how Yoshiro felt when he ruled his island Empire before he personally killed the Emperor.

It had been great for the past few weeks, he and his fellow Commanders, all his subordinates now were able to relax from all the constant fighting that they had been part of, they had done all they could to make the dream of spreading Communism to the rest of the world and free it from the Capitalist dogs that polluted the land.

As he thought back on those times he wondered where all the excitement had gone in his time as a soldier.

(I hate to say this….but I am bored, in the name of Mother Russia, I am bored out of my mind!)

Dmitri missed the sounds of battle, the thrill and fear of combating the enemy as well as the joy and elation of victory, he missed it all, at least he knew where he stood then, fighting with his fellow Soviet comrades, both brave men and women, the best…and the worst the Union had to offer, but at least he was not bored out of his mind at the moment.

He tried to get himself back to work, but somehow he was not able to focus well enough, he did all of his work as best he could and as soon as he was done, he placed the reports back into the folder that they were previously in and decided to take some time to organize his thoughts as he handed the folder to a nearby aid who he dismissed and here he was in his office trying to figure out what to do with all this boredom.

It was then that the door opened once more and he turned to see none other and his intelligence and communications liaison in his days as a Commander, Dasha walk in. The woman saluted him and spoke in greeting and respect.

"Good day my Premier, I see that you've finished your work early."

"Da, I have finished my work for the day, what brings you here today Comrade Dasha?"

"I came here to see how you were doing at the moment."

Alexi thought about that and wondered just what he should do now, should he share his thoughts on the matter with Dasha, after all, she was among the few he trusted deeply in the Soviet military, along with his old friend Oleg and Zhana, he thought it through and decided to at the very least get rid of the problems that were plaguing his personal mind.

"To be honest, I need to take some time to clear my head."

"What do you mean by that my Premiere?"

"What I mean by that Comrade Dasha…is I am bored."

Dasha looked at Dmitri with some level of surprise, this was after all the very first time she had heard of him being bored.

"You are bored my Premiere? How can that be? You are Premiere of the whole world and everything that you could desire for yourself and the people of the world is yours. How can you possibly be bored?"

Dmitri sighed and replied.

"I miss the thrill…."

"The thrill of what my Premiere?"

"I miss the thrill of battle Dasha, the flow of combat...I miss it, I really do, I feel like I am slowly losing my mind out of sheer boredom."

….

Dasha couldn't help but feel some level of pity for her new Premier, he seemed to busy that it reminded her of the times he led their forces to many victories, first against the invading Imperial forces of Japan and then the Allies, yet in those times he was eager and willing for the challenges before him, instead of being frightened like the other weaklings before him, her Premier was fearless and courageous, now he seemed to be bored, melancholy, and more. It was not a good thing to see from a man who had been a great warrior of the Soviet People.

She then recalled that there was some good quality vodka on her personal cooler in her office and decided to go there and get it.

"Excuse me my Premiere, I have something to get from my office, I shall be back."

"Take your time Comrade Dasha."

Dasha took the time to find the good vodka as well as deciding to bring an ice box as well as two tumblers, as soon as she got back to the office of the Premier, she sat down and so did Alexi, the female intelligence officer poured several generous amounts of the vodka into the tumblers and placed the ice into the tumblers. The two then drank and after taking their shots, the two gave good moans at the strength of the good vodka and then Dasha spoke to Alexi after pouring yet another pair of shots for him and herself.

"You miss the battlefield my Premier?"

Alexi looked at Dasha with his glass filled with vodka at his lips, he drank it and nodded.

"Da, Comrade Dasha….I miss the battlefield a great deal, I miss the thrill of combat and the hours devoted to leading our comrades to victory….now."

"What, my Premier?"

"Now I have no enemies to fight, I have nothing left which to test my battle hardened skills, all I have is paper work and that is NOT a stimulating thing for a soldier to deal with. I wish I had something to do to pass the time when there is nothing to do."

Dasha thought that over and had to admit that he did need something to help cheer him up, after all, he needed to relax once in a while and it was then that the Soviet Intelligence officer had an idea that might be able to help her Commander loosen up a bit more, it was going to be rather interesting as she ran the idea through her mind a bit more. She decided to plan this out carefully as she hoped that her Premier would enjoy this moment, it would be an absolute shame if he didn't appreciate her gesture to him. She then smiled at Alexi and spoke seriously.

"I have a feeling you shall find something good to pass your time my Premier."

"I hope so, but I miss battles Dasha, I hope that the thing that you speak of will be able to stimulate me well enough."

Dasha smiled as she drank her vodka.

"Do not worry my Premier, I have a feeling that you will enjoy it very much."

Alexi raised an eye brow at that and a part of him wondered just what was cooking in the mind of the woman before him. He had developed a good deal of respect for Dasha, she might take her affection for those who become premier a bit too far in his mind, but there was no doubt that her intellect, skill, ability, and loyalty were true assets in the war that he had fought in. There was also the fact that unlike most people he knew in the Soviet Army with the exception of his old friend Oleg, she was not the kind to scheme and plot for his or her own benefit.

The two enjoyed reminiscing about the past and then decided to get back to work for the next day, however, Dasha had been spending the time planning out how to best relieve her Premier of his boredom, she had never done this before to any man, but Alexi had been a man with exceptional talents and he had done much for the people of Russia and in their war with the Allies and the Empire, he proved to be more than able to hold his own in the most desperate of battles.

The one thing she had noticed was his better treatment of the rank and file soldiers under his command, something that only Commander Oleg could match in the field of his own command. She recalled seeing him inspecting a file of Soviet Conscripts who were at attention and he stopped when he noticed one falling asleep, nearly dropping his weapon and nearly shooting himself for his own foot, this made the others panic and move away, but not him.

Alexi walked over to the man who was now sweating hard and wondering if he was going to get shot for such an act as he could have killed Alexi with his clumsiness and by all rights he should have been, but instead of showing any fear, or even anger, he showed the Conscript in question how to properly hold his weapon, keep the safety on when not using it and how to best fire his weapon. As soon as he was done, he gave the weapon back and sternly reminded the man that if he wanted to survive fighting the imperialist forces of the Allies and the Empire, he would have to never forget this moment and the lessons, because there will not be a second time in this war.

That moment was enough to surprise many of the Conscripts and even those who were veterans, the young man kept Alexi's lessons in mind and had survived many battles under Alexi and had been given due rewards for his efforts. The Conscript in question was not the first or the last of the soldiers who developed great respect and loyalty to Alexi, many others developed a love and respect for the man as he led them into countless victories over the Allies and the Empire. He rewarded those who were able to not only prove themselves, but worked hard and well for the victory, personally awarding medals and giving compensation and gifts to those who survived and to those who did not, ensuring that their families were given full accounts and were duly compensated to ease their grief with him even willingly paying for the education of the sons and daughters of his slain soldiers. That was why many of those who followed Alexi were fanatically loyal to him and their loyalty helped him weather the storm when he fought with General Krukov and then with the former Premier Cherdenko.

Dasha felt that while most commanders were not happy with Alexi's tactics along with his being more generous and stern with his soldiers, his successes were undeniable and it was now time for him to be rewarded, not just in the position of being the Premier of the World, but also in doing all these things that impressed her. And now was the right time in her mind that she would reward her Premier.

….

The next day…

Alexi was happy that he had managed to get a good meal in the personal dining area, he had managed to get a lavish meal for a change and had given some time to speak with his old friend Oleg who was currently taking some time to go visit his family in Minsk as well as propose to a childhood sweet heart who he knew was still unmarried and who was very dear to him.

He wished Oleg were and soon here he was in the office getting ready for yet another round of paperwork which he honestly was not looking forward to, but such was the demands of being the Premier of the World. As he got into the corridor that led to his office he noted something different it seemed that Dasha was not in her usual work station and that made him very curious as to why she was not present, he decided to make an inquiry soon as to find out the location of Comrade Dasha.

But as he entered his office, it seemed that the place had been placed into a completely different setting, it seemed that the office now looked a bit more lavishly decorated and there before him was none other than Dasha who had a very unique look about her all of a sudden, she seemed a lot more amused as well as something that the Premier of the World had not seen in her face before. This naturally got him to be very curious as to what was she planning. As he walked into the room to speak to her, she moved to him and removed his uniform coat and he couldn't help but be surprised, even more so when she closed the door, revealing that his door somehow got some brand new locks that clicked into place.

For a brief moment, he was becoming even more wary, but he calmed himself as he looked at Dasha who then moved towards him, removing his neck tie as well as beginning to loosen his uniform, he stopped her hands and spoke to her.

"What are you doing now Comrade Dasha?"

Dasha smiled warmly, something that he had never seen her do before and that got him all the more curious as to what she was looking right before him. She then replied with a very seductive tone that he was able to pick up easily.

"I am helping you relax in some fashion my Premier, think of it this way, you're about to enter a battle, that while not involving weapons, tanks, and men, will also be enjoyable."

Alexi couldn't help but look on at Dasha and despite his confusion, he felt his body react to the sight before him, he was human after all and he had needs, being a full blooded man himself and he did find Dasha attractive, he would have to a blind man to not see her attractive nature. He smiled ay that moment and spoke to her.

"Why Comrade Dasha, are you trying to seduce me?"

The woman smiled in her own fashion and replied.

"Of course."

(Lemon Time)

Dasha smiled seductively as she removed her top to reveal her bra covered breasts to her Premier while taking an ice cube from the nearby ice box and ran it on the tops of her breasts, the cold was more than enough to make her hiss in surprise and feeling the cold kiss of the ice, but she could tell that her action was more than pleasing for her Premier as Alexi looked on in aroused approval.

She then purred to him.

"You like what you see my Premier?"

"Yes I do Comrade Dasha…continue with what you are doing."

"Of course my Premier."

The woman began to slowly remove her remaining clothes by starting with her boots and then her and then her skirt and she was soon in her underwear and she wasted no time as she ran some more of the ice cubes on her form for her Premier to watch without interference as he smiled warmly at her performance, this served to excite the woman to no end as she continued to feel the cold kiss of the ice on her skin. She could see that her Premier approved of her actions a great deal considering the smile he had on his face before her at this very moment, she wanted to carry on the next step but she was a patient woman after all, there would be time for that soon enough.

As soon as she was done with her actions, the Russian Intelligence officer moved forward to kiss her Premier and Alexi was more than willing to kiss her. He found her to taste in a fashion that she liked, the man used his tongue and the woman replied in her own way as she used her tongue to duel with his own. This went on for a while until he decided to become a lot more aggressive in the same way he had always been aggressive in battle when he knew that he had his enemy right where he wanted them to be. He quickly removed Dasha's last articles of clothing.

"OOOOHHHHH!"

Dasha cried out as she held onto the desk with her hands as Alexi made his move on her as he made her sit on his desk with her thighs parted as he sat down on his chair, admiring her beauty once more as she was now naked before him, stripped of her bra and her panties as Alexi gently began to run his hands on her naked frame, much to her delight as she moaned out a bit more when he began to play with her breasts with his hands while moving a bit closer to her as he began to kiss her body gently, making her moan out in pleasure at the aggressive way her Premier was touching her.

"Mmmm…."

Alexi took that as a good sign of his efforts as he began to reached for Dasha' breasts with his mouth as she was more than eager to let her Premier taste his body for his own pleasure, he did so as he licked and sucked on her breasts and her nipples, making her moan out in pleasure at the sensations that were flooding her body at this moment. She cried out once more when Alexi began to use his fingers' on her vagina as well as her clitoris.

"YES MY PREMIER!"

Alexi was happy that the room was sealed shut and prevented anyone from noticing anything that was going on at the moment; he was not in the mood to be interrupted while he was pleasuring his Intelligence officer in reward for doing this for him to help him relieve his boredom for the day. As he continued to worship Dasha' breasts, he then moved his hands to her vagina once more and began to play with her clitoris, making her all the more eager for him to finally make his mark on her body and show that she was his for all time, he liked that a lot and he was going to make sure that it was going to be that way.

He decided to taste her innermost secrets and moved to her wet sex, Dasha smiled hotly at this and she quickly moaned as Alexi wasted little time as he licked her sex's outer lips and after several actions of this that made her moan out in pleasure, she cried out as soon as Alexi pushed his tongue deeply into her pussy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Alexi relaxed and enjoyed himself as he tasted Dasha's sex, and found her taste to be to his liking and he made that clear to the woman when he moved to lick her clitoris.

"You taste wonderful Comrade Dasha."

The woman moaned out in reply and the moan was laced with pleasure and that was more than enough to tell Alexi that he was doing a good job in pleasuring the woman. He continued with his actions as before and took too his time in doing so. It was not long before Dasha finally gave in as the pleasure that flowed in her body was more than enough to finally make her orgasm.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Alexi readied himself accordingly and took in as much of Dasha's juices as he could possibly handle and as soon as he was done, he moved to kiss her and Dasha didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Both of them moaned out loudly into each other's mouths while tasting each other, and it was not long before Dasha decided to make her move on her Premier.

"Now I think it's my turn My Premier."

"Da, go ahead."

The woman smiled in anticipation as she moved off the desk and made her way to her Premier and removed his clothing quickly but reverently and patiently as well. In her eyes, this uniform was something he earned with blood, sweat, and more and as such, should be given a good deal of care and effort to remove without being damaged at all. It was not long before she was finally able to remove Alexi's clothing and saw that he was just as well fit and healthy, showing that he kept himself in fighting shape, befitting a Soviet Man and the Premier of the World.

She smiled warmly and began to run her hands on his form slowly, making sure that she did to the liking of Alexi, she matched her actions with her hands with actions using her tongue and lips as well. The woman did his best to pleasure Alexi and his moans were more than enough to show to her that she was doing a very good job in pleasuring him. She then moved to his cock which to her happiness was well formed, thick, and long as well as hard. This was the kind of thing that she knew she was going to enjoy a good deal.

With that in mind she moved to use his hands on Alexi's cock while he sat down on his chair to make sure that things were a lot more comfortable for the two of them. Dasha smiled as she was soon able to get her Premier's cock to a full aroused state and began to make her move with her breasts. She placed his cock between her breasts and pressed them together to make a vice that was very soft and also quite and pliable.

Alexi smiled at this action and gave his praise to the woman in question.

"Very clever."

Dasha smiled in response.

"I am happy that you approve my Premier."

The pleasure went on for Alexi as Dasha moved her chest up and down and that allowed her breasts to around his cock as well as touch his testicles at the very same time, this was more than enough to excite the Russian hero, yet he managed to make himself slow down and focus on controlling himself as best he could. That naturally was not easy as Dasha was doing all she could to make him cry out in pleasure.

He looked down to see that Dasha had a smile on her face, not the usual one she had when dealing with battle plans and the like, but this smile of hers had something more interesting behind it and that made him even more curious as to what she had in mind.

"Why are you smiling Dasha?"

"I noticed that you are trying to…restrain yourself my Premier."

Alexi smiled as he reached out and touched Dasha's face with his hand, caressing it gently, much to her pleasure as he replied.

"All the better to make it last."

"Ah…but you will reach your limit at some point my Premier."

"True, but it should be interesting to get there no?"

"Da."

With that out of the way, Dasha went back to work as she continued to move her breasts up and down slowly, speeding up gradually. She looked at her Premier's face, seeing the satisfaction as well as the effort of Alexi to control himself. She smiled as she had every intention to make this last, and bring her Premier to the release he so desperately needed in order to finally relax before they took the next, final step for this day.

She did so by moving her breasts aside, beginning to lick as well as kiss the tip of his cock, moving up and down to his testicles, she smiled as she took in his smell, liking it as he always took good care of himself in every aspect. She played with his testes carefully, loving how he would cry out in pleasure as well as some slight pain, not enough to hurt him though.

Alexi was more that pleased by the pleasure that was given to him by Dasha, he didn't stop her at all as the pleasure flowed through his body. He was however, more than willing to voice out his pleasure to Dasha.

"Yes…like that Com…rade Dasha…"

"Mmmm…."

Dasha herself enjoyed these moments, she then decided to take it to the last level as she took in her Premier's sex into her mouth. She did so slowly and not before licking his cock from base to tip to make it easier for her as well as being more pleasurable for her Premier. Once she was done with taking in Alexi's cock deep into her mouth, having learned how to control her body well including her gag reflex, she began to move her head back and forth slowly, using her tongue at the very same time.

Alexi moaned out in pleasure as Dasha continued with her actions, which she began to speed up in order to make things more interesting for the both of them. She also made sure to move to pleasuring his testicles as well with her mouth as well as her tongue. As soon as she was done lavishing all her attention on her Premier's testicles, she moved back to pleasuring his cock with her mouth, tongue, lips, and hands.

Alexi enjoyed this as he also used his hands to caress Dasha's face and hair slowly, it was therefore not very long before he finally reached his limits and was soon hit hard by his orgasm.

"AAAGGGGGAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!"

Dasha was more than willing to take in all of her lover's seed into her mouth, she quickly tasted the slight saltiness and sweetness of Alexi's seed as well as the thickness and heat. It was a very good feeling to the woman as she took in as much as she could and when she was finally able to take as much as she could, she moved back, she was hit by some of the last spurts of Alexi's seed which landed on her breasts as well as her neck and face.

She was not bothered at all ash she loved the feel of all that seed on her body, she looked seductively at her Premier as she swallowed the amount of his seed in her mouth, enjoying the feel of it all moving down, once she was done, she moved her hands to begin the process of cleaning herself in the most seductive fashion, all for her Premier's benefit and her own as well.

As soon as Dasha was done with cleaning herself of her lover's seed from her breasts and face and licking her fingers clean for Alexi to see, she was soon moved by Alexi to the nearby couch which was more than adequate for their needs, Alexi wasted little time and had Dasha lie on the couch and she did so while parting her legs, showing once more her wet and very eager sex to the man she admired and desired a great deal. Alexi wasted no time and quickly moved himself into position and looked at Dasha, silently telling her that this was going to happen, she nodded as she braced herself, Alexi noted, gave her a smile and pushed his cock in quickly, since they had already pleasured each other, there was no need for them to waste their time, so they decided to go straight ahead with the final event between the two of them now.

His actions didn't cause pain to Dasha as she had lost her virginity long ago due to being raised on a state farm with her family and as such, she had done a lot of work that weakened her maidenhead considerably so she hardly felt any pain whatsoever, but the pleasure was more than enough to make her react to her Premier's actions.

"YYYYEEEESSSSSS!"

Dasha cried out as she felt herself being filled by her lover's sex which made her feel even more alive than ever before. She was more than happy that Alexi pushed his cock deep into her sex and soon it was not long before she felt him reach the very end. As soon as that happened, Alexi began to move his hip back slowly, making Dasha moan out as she felt his cock move in her inner sheath.

As soon as he was nearly out, Alexi pushed back in at a slightly faster pace, making Dasha cry out even more.

"YESS! HARDER MY PREMIER!"

Alexi was more than willing to do so, but decided to have a bit of fun with Dasha as he spoke.

"No Comrade Dasha, you should do as your Premier commands…I will make sure that we get what we desire, but at my pace and under my guidance, do you understand me?"

Dasha nodded at that and replied.

"I understand…forgive me."

"We shall see."

With that in mind, Alexi began to move in his own pace, moving slowly at the beginning, and he soon began to pick up the pace with his actions on the woman. He moved faster, harder and deeper with each passing second. The results were there to see as Dasha was now crying out in pleasure at his actions on her body which made Alexi smile in appreciation as well as satisfaction towards his efforts on the woman.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"YEEEEESSSSSS!"

Alexi then stopped a bit and ordered Dasha to get on her hands and knees on the couch, she did so without any hesitation and he pushed his cock back into her pussy, the angel and position was more than enough to make the two moan in pleasure at their respective actions. Alexi wasted little to no time as he began to thrust in fast and hard while using his hands to pleasure Dasha's breasts at the very same time.

This went on for quite a bit and the two of them were more than willing to cry out their respective pleasure towards one another.

"YES!"

"MMMMMM!"

"HARDER!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Alexi managed to summon his iron discipline once more as he stopped and then made Dasha lie down on her side and he then lifted her right leg to get into position and he repeated the process all over again, much to the delight of the woman as she leaned back to the couch while Alexi placed Dasha's leg on his shoulder while doing this to her pussy.

The sounds of their respective actions on one another filled the room once more and it was not long before the sounds of sex filled the room of the premier and it was a good thing in the minds of both Dasha and Alexi that it was a slow week and the soldiers who normally stood guard were given the week off to relax and enjoy the free time with their families, sweethearts, etc. For now this day belonged to the two of them and they were going to use it for as long as they had it in their hands.

The Premier finally felt that he had reached his limit and he could tell that Dasha herself had also reached her very own limit, both looked at one another deeply and soon, they both reached their respective limits as they cried out at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them tensed up the very second as their orgasm hit them at the very same time, it was a good feeling for the both of them as Dasha felt her body being filled by her Premier's seed, she loved the feel of the liquid and the look of utter bliss in her Premier's face was more than adequate to tell her that her plan had worked out to perfection.

As for Alexi, he felt a great weight moved from his shoulders, in that moment, he was not the Premier of the World, nor was he the Hero of the Soviet People; he was a man who now felt the pleasure of being with a woman. He looked at Dasha, seeing her smile as well as the look of bliss there in her eyes as well as her face as she took in her breath slowly, enjoying the results of their respective orgasm together.

The two of them were soon claimed the need to rest for a while to gather their energy and relax a bit more.

Later…

As Dasha sat on the couch in her Premier's lap while they were still naked, she ran her hands on his face gently and kissed him while he held her in his arms, she then spoke to him gently.

."Are you feeling happy now my Premier?"

Alexi smiled at that and replied.

"I am much better….it makes me wonder why we have not done this sooner Comrade Dasha."

"I agree…but I believe that it is better that we did this now my Premier, and besides, there is a lot more times for us to do this. By the way, I have a proposal for you."

"Oh?"

The woman smiled and replied to the question.

"I think that the next time we do this, it would be somewhere….tropical for a change, I had found some of those…swim suits that those other women wear in other lands, perhaps we can go to Cuba? I hear that they had been vastly improved the quality of service there for our Cuban Communist brothers and sisters, besides, a bit of variety is good for both of us, hot sun, a good shot of rum with vodka, fruits, and more. That is…if you don't mind being out in the office for a few days my Premier?"

Alexi smiled and replied.

"Of course Comrade Dasha, I believe it would be a good plan, I wanted to take some time off for a while at least. And this will be a good test to see if those who are supposed to handle things while I am gone can actually do their assigned tasks without making things harder for themselves."

Dasha smiled, it seemed that her premier had finally found something to keep his boredom from affecting him. And that made him very happy indeed, and in turn, that made her happy as well, after all her duty was to the Premier and as far as she knew, only Alexi was able to fit the bill. When Cherdenko was in power, she respected and admired him, but when he betrayed Alexi who proved himself to be what the Soviet People needed, she saw him as a fool and a traitor and was happy he was put down and things were placed into order.

The man was a liar and more, Alexi was more, and the people loved him, both in the military and the civilian sectors, and she would serve him well in both peace and war…though peace was no longer going to be boring for both of them.

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the long delay, been busy with other projects at the time and it has been a while since I cranked out a lemon story. This will help me get back into my creative tracks after making VanDread The Fox.

Anyway, this might be different from what you readers are used to, but trying to find a way to work with Dasha in a romantic setting was not exactly easy as she actually was more of a zealous follower than a romantic interest, at least initially. At any rate, I hope that this latest chapter for the Ladies of Red Alert can show you that this story is far from dead and forgotten.

Next we're going to have the Tanya of Red Alert 3, that's right, we are going to have Jenny McCarthy's character in RA3 in the next chapter, so I hope that my work will do her some level of justice since I find the idea of Tanya being a blonde to be rather interesting as well as rather daring, and who knows, we might have a surprise in store for us when I crack up the next chapter after the Tanya of RA3 comes into play.

See you very soon!


	5. Not a chapter

Hell readers, I know that normally you would be expecting a new chapter update, but this is obviously not one of them. I right now I have good news and bad news.

Bad news first since it has to be squared away so we can get to the good news. Just yesterday afternoon here in my side of the world, I received the scan warning of my PC that my hard drive has finally become bad and failure is imminent. I have been hearing weird noises from my HD for some time and after having it diagnosed, my cousin finally confirmed that it is reaching the end of it's ability to function. And now that day has come so now I have to either have it replaced or repaired.

And considering the fact that it's an older HDD model, I am not sure if it can be repaired, I will ask my cousin if he can try to repair it but if it is not salvageable then I have no other option but to buy a new one. And considering my family's current finances which is not too good but not too bad either, it might take a while. So that means my PC is dead in the water

Now the good news, I have managed to back up all my files prior to the collapse of the HD in my USB devices so it's not a total loss. I will find a way to upload all my recently updated non Halo files into the site and continue there until I solve my hard drive problem. If that works out, then I will be able to still update my work so it will not be long before I continue. So if you see a new update after this message is sent, then you will know that I am still alive and kicking.

Just to be clear, all Halo stories are still on ice so don't ask me about them. I will unfreeze them when I have done what I want with the non Halo ones. And the non Halo stories will still be updated whenever possible so don't worry about them.

…

I know this is not what anyone wants, but it was bound to happen eventually so I have to make the most of it.

See you all soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Command & Conquer: Ladies of Red Alert series

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Red Alert or the C&C Franchises, though I wish I did….anyway, the OC is the only character I own so let's leave it at that.

Chapter 5

A private party…

Author's Notes:

Here is yet another scenario that most guys are familiar with and this is the part where Tanya Adams and Eva try to ask the Allied Commander out for a date. In this chapter, we have the blonde bombshell American Commando Tanya ask him out and also in this case Eva does not have an interest in the heroic Commander.

Now I KNOW a lot of Eva McKenna fans will want to kick the crap out of me for this idea, but I want to assure you that I have a special surprise for you all soon that will put all your fears to rest, and in a very good way as well.

So hold on to your berets and get ready to see the sparks and undergarments fl…hold on….is that a black party dress?

Take Cover!

Allied Commander Thomas Jameson, Kirkland wondered just what he was going to do as soon as he arrived at Allied High Command where he was supposed to be picking up Allied Commando Tanya Adams out to visit the pub that she mentioned when he had just arrived in his office no less than an half an hour ago after looking at the news of their successful operation in Leningrad. With Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov in cryo-prison, and the rest of the Soviet High Command being punished by the International Courts for war crimes, he could now pause and take a much needed break from all the fighting.

Now here he was getting ready to take out on e date one of the toughest female soldiers he had ever met in the field.

It still boggled his mind a great deal the very second he met Tanya for the very first time in his life, he had heard rumors about her skills as a soldier and how she was considered a deadly threat to the Soviet forces, along with the Empire itself. She was every much the Commando that she showed herself to be though there were times that he worried greatly for her when she was deep in enemy lines as well. It was only natural after all since he had grown to respect her abilities in the field of battle. Only this time the blonde bombshell of a Commando was in a more unique setting, he knew that he was already tested by the way she dressed in battle, wearing a tank top with the Allied Eagle Symbol on the front as well as her pants and gear

He wagered a bet that a number of the Soviet soldiers and the Empire soldiers she had either killed or defeated were unable to believe that she was as powerful as they said she was. He was happy that she was able to save their bacons more than once when the call came out for her help, she had been able to aid in turning the tide of the war in the favor of the Allies more than once when it came to that, and now things were at peace.

He had also noted that she was becoming a lot friendlier towards him, ever since they began to work together ever since the mission in Cannes that had him leading her and the British spy team to disable Soviet Naval forces and then lead the Allied counter attack. He was quite surprised by that and slightly amused when she butted heads with Lieutenant Eva more than once. The fiery blonde Commando was not someone that was bothered by rank and position and he respected that a great deal as he had personally seen her in action as well as read her full biography so he was able to respect her temper, attitude and skill. It was when she asked him out to dinner in the dress she wore now that really got him in the ringer so to speak and he was more than willing to go ahead with the whole thing.

As soon as he arrived, the female commando was waiting for him in the same dress as before and she smiled right at him with a very charming and powerful aura about her, and that got his full attention as he moved to speak with her. But she spoke first to him as soon as they were close enough to have a conversation.

"Glad you made it Commander, like what you see?"

The blonde Commando turned herself fully around slowly for him to take her full beauty into view, and what a view that was! He had to admit that seeing her in her usual getup was something that really taxed his own inner self control, and now seeing her in this dress was more than enough to really make him blush, as soon as Tanya was done with her actions, he managed to get his mind back in one piece and spoke to her.

"I like it a lot."

Tanya smiled even more with a seductive gleam in her eye as she replied.

"Perfect, now I think we should get going to that pub I mentioned, come on then, we're burning time!"

This was the first time that he had ever seen Tanya this way and he was smart enough to not be conceited about it. She was by far one of the most capable members of the Allied Forces and he had seen her fight more times that he dared to count. But now she was being energetic and seductive in front of him and he could not help but accompany her as they moved to have their date. And soon they were off in the ride that would take them to the pub with the blonde beauty giving the address and location.

Later…

As they relaxed in the pub that Tanya spoke of, they enjoyed a good drink of whisky while having some hot food to relax themselves a lot more. It also seemed that the owner of the pub in question was an old friend of Tanya's and was more than willing to host her and Thomas in his place, and told them that for this night, drinks and food were on the house for the two of them. He replied that knowing that the famed Tanya was a regular in the pub was great for business, along with the fact that the Hero of the Free World came here was going to make his place the pub to visit when it was time to celebrate.

They were not the only ones in the pub to be sure, but a good number of people there recognized both Allied heroes and did their best not to intervene with them having fun. That did not mean that the men in the pub would not look with appreciation and lust at Tanya. The same could be said for the women who were looking at the heroic leader of the Allied Forces. But each group were not going to bother them, even more so with the men since some time ago, some men found out how pissed off Tanya can get when some guy get fresh with her.

As they finished their hood, Tanya soon dragged Thomas with her to the slow dance floor which was playing slow but relaxing music for the dance floor. Naturally it surprised the Allied officer that Tanya was into this sort of music, but he decided not to make an issue out of that for now since this was something he liked. As they danced together, Tanya was sending out the signals to the women looking at Thomas that he was spoken for, and sent a message to the men that were around saying that she was not interested with them.

Even though Tanya was technically not a native of London England she was still quite comfortable in this place and Thomas was pleased for that as they enjoyed their time together. Soon it was not long before Tanya whispered into his ear.

"I think it's time we get down to the real celebration."

Thomas was no fool and truth be told he was very much attracted to the Commando and he did not need any further invitation. They soon left the pub and managed to head off to his own flat in London, the place was modest but spacious and certainly well looked after. They came there by cab and the driver had to common courtesy and respect not to comment. He after all knew who the Commander was and who Tanya was.

As they got there, Thomas was kind of embarrassed by the fact that the driver said it was free of charge, after all, if he told the customers that he had given a ride to two of the Free World's greatest heroes, then it more than made up for it. Thomas decided to take him up on the offer and soon they came into his home. Tanya smiled at the fact that the place sure was roomy and had a nice feel to it. And she smiled as she moved in his arms and then allowed him to take her to his bedroom. Once they were in said room…things got REALLY interesting.

(Lemon Time!)

Tanya kissed Thomas deeply and with great passion as the two of them were in the bed room of Thomas's house. She had never done this with anyone before in her entire life in the military ever since she made herself one of the best and she was going to enjoy every second of this. That did not mean she was a virgin, it was just that she had quite the reputation and it took serious guts for anyone to approach her, heck even the US Navy SEALs thought twice when it came to her. But not Thomas, she liked him and was more than ready for what was to come

She always found this young man to be fascinating to her, not to mention the fact that she saw him to be very handsome in her eyes. The guy was a strong leader and while she had her doubts at first, he proved her wrong and she began to like him a great deal, that was why she had developed a rivalry with the Lieutenant. And right now she was able to see that it was all worth it.

As the two of them moved towards the bed, they were still very much wearing clothes but Tanya decided to remedy that. As soon as he was close enough to the bed, Tanya moved out of his arms and gently pushed him to the bed, she soon removed her footwear and without batting an eyelash kissed Thomas on the lips. Thomas naturally responded in kind and then she took his hands into her own and moved them to the zipper of her black dress on the back. Thomas was quick to respond and soon the sound of her zipper being loosened was the signal for things to get interesting.

It was here that Tanya moved away and then she moved her hands to the straps of her dress and soon removed said dress from herself…showing that she was actually wearing nothing underneath…not even panties…allowing the Commander to see her in her FULL glory.

And DAMN…what a sight!

…

"Oh god!"

Thomas could only say that single phrase as the Commander was now able to see Tanya utterly naked before him and right now, he was doing all he could not to do something utterly stupid like drool. But the sight of the blonde commando fully naked made him work hard in keeping control of himself, even more so when he realized that the whole time they were together, she was gone completely commando on him.

He looked at her face, vibrant, well formed and certainly

Tanya's body was well sculpted, with toned muscles yet retaining all the curves and swells of a physically attractive woman. Her breasts were full and well formed and moved naturally with her body movements, and the deep pink color of her nipples and aureoles were certainly appealing to the Allied hero. He looked at her well toned stomach, all the way to her navel to see the well trimmed patch of blonde hair that was there between her well toned legs that had muscles there that fit into her frame with ease, along with the toned strength of her arm and shoulder muscles.

Tanya smiled even more as she began to move her body around in a slow circle and this allowed the still awed Commander to see her nude body in intense detail and when she was done turning herself around, she spoke.

"So…do I really clean up good Commander?"

"Yes…you are beautiful indeed Tanya."

Tanya gave a husky seductive laugh at that as she had been called that before, but she could see that Thomas truly meant every word and she liked that a lot. She decided to make her move as she soon began to walk towards Thomas and began to remove his clothing. Thankfully Thomas managed to get most of his wits on himself and began to remove his clothing alongside her. It did not take long to lose the upper part of his uniform and soon his shoes and socks were next.

That was followed by his pants along with the belt, but before he could lose his boxers…Tanya had a very interesting idea. She stopped him and gave him a saucy smile at his confusion on why she stopped him. She made him stand up and then began to drag it down slowly with her teeth moving from one end to the next, it was slow to be sure, but the sight was more than interesting for both of them as she was soon able to free his more than eager manhood. In fact, the very second his boxer shorts' waist band came over his sex, it was now half hard and already at the length of seven and a half.

That made Tanya smiled with lustful passion and spoke to her commander who was looking down at her while she was kneeling before him.

"Wow, you really do have quite the set huh Commander?"

"Uh…thanks I think…sorry, this is really different."

"But to do you like it?"

Yes! Very much!"

That made Tanya's day as she began to make things hotter between herself and Thomas as she began to kiss and lick his thighs from her position, making him hiss at the actions she made. Tanya liked that and soon she moved to take things a bit further as she began to caress his ass and his balls with her hands, even running her breasts and nipples on his thighs and then on his cock which was quick to react to her actions.

That was also when she decided to give him a very good show, and she did that as she soon took hold of his penis and then placed it between her breasts. She soon pressed her breasts together and soon began to move her breasts up and down, rubbing the soft, warm, and firm flesh of her bust on her lover's sex. The results were naturally very pleasurable for the blonde and obviously for the man who was receiving the pleasure.

…

"Mmmm!"

Thomas could only moan out deeply as Tanya began to move her breasts up and down all around his cock, slowly moving them and allowing him to feel both orbs of firm and warm female flesh all over his sex. The sensations this sent through him was more than enough to make the Allied Commander grab the sheets of their mattress tightly as he watched his manhood move in and out of the American Commando's more than ample bust. Every now and then the tip of his sex moved up and she did not hesitate to lick and kiss the head of his cock when she could reach it

It was not long before the Allied Commander began to move back and forth his hips in order to allow his cock to move better in and out of Tanya's breasts. She did not mind and actually enjoyed the aggressive actions of the commander and after a while, she soon stopped her movements and freed his sex from her bust. Thomas groaned in disappointment, but that disappointment disappeared quickly when Tanya began to lick and kiss the head of his cock. She started slowly and patiently as she wanted this night to last for as long as possible and make sure that she and Thomas had all the pleasure that they could handle.

Tanya began to move her tongue from the tip all the way to the base of her lover's sex, and also kissed his balls at the very same time, gently caressing them to avoid harming them at all. She carried on with her actions and she finally tasted his precum and liked the taste that was clean and strong, showing that Thomas was actually a virgin, that tickled the fancy of the blonde female commando as she soon began to take her actions further.

Tanya carried on with her licking and kissing, occasionally using her breasts and nipples to rub on his sex, this helped make the Commander moan even more much to her delight and her own pleasure as she felt her pussy getting hotter and wetter by the second. After lavishing a good deal of oral attention to his sex, Tanya began to take in the tip of his penis into her mouth, she started slowly, taking in the tip while moving her tongue around the fleshy tip.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH GGGGGOOOOOODDDDD!"

Thomas could not help but cry out and while that would have sounded really odd, the commander did not care one bit as Tanya was really working on the magic. He felt her tongue move all around his dick while it was in her mouth as she took in his sex inch by inch, driving him up the wall at this point and time. He looked down to see Tanya taking in his cock while she would occasionally moan while giving him a seductive stare. The sensations of her moans and purring coupled with softness, wetness, and heat of her mouth was enough to really drive Thomas to the brink, even more so when Tanya took in his full length and after a while of letting him feel all of the sensations, while running her tongue on him, she began to move.

He watched as she did the movements slowly at first and soon begin to pick up the pace with her movements. The pleasure that came through his body was more than enough to make him give out a cry of pleasure as he felt Tanya take in his whole sex and then move back to lick and kiss the tip of his dick before swallowing it into her mouth again while caressing and sucking on it.

The pace that the blonde commando started was now going at full tilt and it was taking a life of it's own. And he had no doubt that Tanya herself was enjoying every second of this with him.

…

"Aaaaahhhh!"

The pleasure flowed through the two of them as Tanya could easily feel her vagina get hotter and wetter with each passing moment. It would take a bit to be sure, but she was not in a hurry. And she had every intention to make sure that her Commander was not going to forget this moment. She also made sure to slow down her pace…moving achingly slowly up and then down to make each sensation last. Each action she did sent pleasure through her body and obviously through Thomas's body and he reached out to caress her head and play with her hair. It was getting to the point that the blonde had no doubt that her lover was going to finally lose it and she was more than willing and ready for what was to come.

And sure enough she got what she wanted as she felt her lover's cock begin to release more of his precum and soon this was followed by a full blast of his cum into her mouth.

"Mmmmm!"

Thomas's cum had a taste that was slightly salty, but had a clean taste and feel of it as well, showing that he was a virgin in some respects, and that really made Tanya's day as she relaxed her gag reflex and took in his sex all the way. This allowed her to take in as much of his seed as she could with her lips closing in gently but firmly, acting like a seal around her lover's penis. She took in more of the hot, and thick seed and once she took in as much as she could manage before she pulled back from his sex which was becoming a bit softer.

As soon as she was able to release his cock from her mouth, the blonde Commando gave her lover and superior officer a show as she swallowed his cum and then licked her lips which had some of his seed on it clean. She made sure that he was able to see the whole thing and she could see that he enjoyed the sight as his cock was now going back to being hard and his expression of awe and lust were also just as telling to Tanya.

Once it was over, she soon moved to the bed and laid herself down on the bed and soon beckoned to him to come to her. She did not need to speak to Thomas to tell the now fully aroused man that it was now his turn to drive her up to heaven the same way that she had brought him there.

And Thomas did not hesitate as he moved towards Tanya and soon he was right on top of her, and he could not help but admire the sight before him. Tanya Adams fully naked below him, her beautiful face with a blush and a seductive smile on it, her lush and toned body covered in sweat, her breasts and nipples moving up and down with each breath that she takes, and the smell of her arousal filling the room. It was worth every second in the mind of the young man as he began to make his own moves on the female commando.

…

"Mmmmm!"

Tanya could only moan out as Thomas was now the one leading this dance as she was now on the bed with him kissing his way to her vagina, which was hot and wet for him and she knew that he knew that as well. He played with her breasts and nipples with his hands briefly after giving her a very lavish oral pleasuring on her breasts and nipples before making his way to her abdomen and kissed it slightly and soon licked his way to the junction between her thighs, the blonde Commando did not mind at all what he was about to do as she parted her muscled yet well toned legs for him, exposing her sex to him and she could see that he enjoyed the sight of her sex being exposed to his view.

He did not hesitate to make his move, moving closer to her sex and he soon smelled her juices while seeing the signs of Tanya's arousal. The wetness on her pink slit and the tangy smell of her juices sent sensations of awareness in Thomas's body and mind. He began his own actions by kissing Tanya's inner thighs, making her giggle a bit and she moaned when he was able to find an erogenous zone on the back of her knees, making him all the more eager to bring more sounds out of the blonde bombshell of a special forces operative.

Thomas was more than willing to keep going with his actions and soon his tongue and lips were right on top of Tanya's wet pussy. He did not need to hesitate as he began to kiss the outer lips of her sex first, then he moved his actions to her clit, gently kissing it, then moving his tongue up and down her sex, tasting her juices as he did so.

"YEEESSSS!"

Tanya moaned out deeply at the pleasure that she was getting and could not help herself but move her hands down to her lover's head to hold his head in place as he began to use his tongue more seriously on her sex. She felt him part open her outer lips a bit more and that allowed him to drive his tongue into her sex deeply. She enjoyed every action he did as he also made use of his fingers

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tanya could not help but cry out as she began to feel her orgasm flow all over her senses and she enjoyed the pleasure that flowed through her. She also noted that her commander apparently found out that she was the kind of woman who ejaculated when in the grip of her orgasm, and it did not seem to bother him, and that was something she liked. She felt him lap up more of her juices and allowed herself to enjoy it as he lapped her sex clean. And once she was able to see that he was done licking up her juices, she was more than ready to make her move to bring this night of passion to the conclusion that she knew that both of them wanted.

And Thomas was more than willing to oblige her as he moved away from her sex, his lips and tongue still coated in her juices.

…

Tanya did not hesitate to move up and kiss Thomas deeply on the lips, not minding the fact that she could taste her own juices on his tongue and lips that mixed with the taste of his own cum on her tongue and lips. And Thomas could taste Tanya's own juices on his tongue mixing with his own taste and did not mind it at all. He could feel that his own sex was now back to full hardness and when he felt Tanya's hand on his sex gently touching it with gusto, he knew that she knew of it as well.

And when he moved his hand to her own wet sex, much to her approval, he could already tell that the blonde was more than willing and ready to take this whole thing further. And right now she was in the mood to make this one heck of a thing for Thomas.

Once the two of them parted, the blonde bombshell did not hesitate to move up and soon have Thomas lie down on the bed and she soon moved to be on top of her lover. She smiled seductively and moved her hand down to her wet pussy, parting the outer lips right over his own rock hard sex. She smiled warmly at him and soon began to lower herself down to his cock.

She moaned out along with Thomas as the head of his cock began to touch and part her vagina's outer lips and soon she could not help but feel her inner sheath begin to take in his cock. She loved the feel of it all, pleasure and slight pain mixing together to create a symphony of sensations that she enjoyed. And the same could be said for Thomas as he felt Tanya's velvety sheath surround his cock and the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness made him grit his teeth in pleasure and he could not help but be amazed as he felt his sex being surrounded by Tanya's inner sheath.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!"

Tanya was on her lover's lap as Thomas was underneath her and she was now slowly taking in more and more of his sex into her own dripping wet pussy. The blonde Commando looked down at her commander and soon to be lover and was pleased that he still had more than enough energy for this little romp with her. Soon the blonde felt her sex being filled to the brim by her commander's manhood while the Allied Commander could not help but enjoy the feeling of his cock being enveloped by the blonde bombshell's vaginal walls. They did not move for a bit more in order to enjoy the pleasure that was now moving through them all

She began to move her hips up and down and also move her hips around, that series of movements allowed Thomas's cock to rub her vaginal walls and even hit her g-spot even more, making Tanya cry even more as she carried on with increasing tempo and potency.

As for Thomas, he was doing all he could to make the pleasure for Tanya just as good, he reached up with his hands to play with her breasts and nipples. This was soon joined by his action of thrusting his hips up and down in time with each rise and fall of Tanya's hips. It was not easy to pull off moves like this but she both lovers were able to accomplish this. Homas continued to play with her breasts and nipples for a bit more before he soon took hold of her curvy hips and made harder and deeper thrusts in time with Tanya's movements with her body and hips which made the blonde commando moan out in pleasure at his actions.

"OOOOHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMM!"

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!"

Tanya leaned down to kiss Thomas while allowing him to play with her breasts and nipples with his hands and then when they parted from the kiss, she allowed him to lick, suck and kiss her breasts and nipples. Which he is more than happy to do, making Tanya moan deeply while she continued to move her hips to allow Thomas's dick to continue moving in and out of her sex. The blonde commando was in heaven and she had no doubt that her lover was also going to reach his very own limit and she was more than willing to keep at it.

All manner of reason and coherent thought left the two lovers as their lovemaking increased in speed and tempo, which doubled the pleasure for them as well. The sounds of their flesh hitting one another mixed well with their cries of pleasure, the movements of the bed, and the smell of sex that was floating all over the room.

The two continued with their heated romp with one another until it came to a point that Thomas hit his release, but he had held off long enough to finally let Tanya reach her orgasm first. The two of them cried out at the very same time at this exact instant.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The blonde Commando leaned back as her last thrust of her hips down onto Thomas's own buried his cock deep into her sheath as he released his cum in a stream for the first time since they were together this night. Tanya loved that and stayed still as every moment she felt her lover's seed flow into her sex. She moaned deeply and kissed Thomas who despite the fact that he was still releasing more of his cum into her, had more than enough energy left in him to kiss her right back.

As soon as the two ended the kiss, she was greeted by the Commander managing to have enough stamina left to change their positions. Now she was the one on the bottom and he was now on top of her, with her legs quickly wrapping around his waist. Thomas did not hesitate in the slightest as he began to move deep, hard, and slow into Tanya's hot sex, much to the blonde commando's pleasure as she was still in the grip of her previous orgasm. Thomas could tell that she was fully wet and ready for more and he did not hesitate to give her just that.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"HARDER! FUUUUCK!"

The two lovers continued with their wide round of sex and they were not going to stop until they could not do it anymore. Both were happy that they had the stamina for this and they were going to make sure that it was going to something none of them will ever forget.

…

The next day…

Thomas woke up a bit and was at first confused about what had happened last night, but it was not long before a number of his mental faculties began to move and he recalled what happened last night. He could not help but smile a lot more as he soon turned to see Tanya lying next to him and she was very much naked and enjoying her sleep. He could not help himself as he ran his hands on her naked form. He smiled a bit more when the blonde commando moaned out her pleasure at his actions.

She opened her eyes a bit and smiled at him in response to his look.

"Like what you see Commander?"

"Yes, you are an amazing woman Tanya."

Tanya smirked and replied to that.

"Nice of you to say that to me, and you were great as well Commander."

The two of them held one another and soon Tanya spoke while still running her hand on his chest.

"You know that it's going to be one heck of a long schedule for us even if the war is over."

Thomas nodded in agreement as he was quite aware that there was still a lot that had to be done before the world was truly at peace. There would no doubt be insurgents left in both the Empire and the Soviet Union, even if they had captured the leaders of the Soviet forces, and locked them in a cryo-prison, and the Emperor dead, the commanders of the two sides would still be active. While some would be a bit more compliant with the defeats they suffered, there was no doubt that things would get hectic soon and he would soon be on active duty, alongside Tanya.

"I know, but so far the next few weeks seem to be showing that it is going to be peaceful for a while."

The blonde nodded at that assessment but then she had a very seductive gleam in her eye, that gleam in the blonde female commando's eye confused Thomas but only briefly as he soon felt his lover's hand on his penis, gently touching it and then giving it enough stimulation to get it back to life. He looked at Tanya who smiled a bit more as she spoke to him in an obvious tone of seductive mischief.

"So let's make the most of it."

Thomas groaned as Tanya was really making the moves on him and thus he responded in kind as he moved to caress her breasts and nipples and spoke.

"Let's do that."

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Man…it's been ages since I did a pure honest to God lemon! (Hope I don't get hit by divine wrath for that!)

I sure hope my lemon writing skills have not gone to the pound, if they have….then I am pissed! But if not…well that's good to know.

Well, there it is, the RA3 version of the Tanya lemon, but this time, this is the one that deals with Jenny McCarthy. And I have to say with honesty that Jenny certainly gives Tanya a brand new look and vibe. And even if she is married, Jenny is hot in her own fashion so you have to admit that having her in the lineup of the women in the game series of Red Alert was a good move. Anyway, on the next chapter, I am doing a special…

The Eva and Tanya Lemon Special!

You heard it right…I am going to make two lemons dedicated to the idea of both the Allied Intelligence officer and the Allied Commando get to have some…alone time with the resident hero of the Free World. And let's face it, who has not wanted this to happen?

In it's defense one must keep in mind RA2's Lieutenant Eva Lee only developed a romantic interest in the Commander in Yuri's revenge, and let's face it, in RA3 who wants to piss off either blonde bombshells? I KNOW this will never happen anywhere else, even in the games, but hey, this is fanfiction so we can do what we like and make the most of it.

So for the benefit of all, we're going to start off with both the blonde Eva and Tanya and then finish off with the brunette Tanya and Eva…this should be fun!


End file.
